Comme dans un rêve
by Laxenia
Summary: Un rêve peut tout bouleverser sur son passage et faire prendre conscience de choses dont on avait pas la moindre idée...
1. préface

Préface

Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps, depuis l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas encore combien de parties il y aura. J'ai presque terminé la première partie. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent.

L'histoire se déroule juste après le cinquième tome et concerne Hermione ( pourr changer !) mon personnage préféré. Pour mon premier essai ( je l'avais commencée bien avant les one shots !) , je voulais tenter une HG/SS car j'aimais assez bien l'idée. Je trouve qu'il formerait un couple très mignon! Mais seul l'avenir nous le dira !

Comme j'adore la mythologie grecque, mon histoire est remplie d'allusions à cette ancienne religion. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas le mythe que je vais insérer, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, j'essaiera de faire des petits rappels en début ou fin de chapitre.

L'action se situe une semaine avant les vacances de noël et se termine le lundi de la rentrée. Les chapitres sont au jour le jour.Bonne lecture !

Avant de commencer, je tenais à remercier particulièrement Matteic pour son courage, sa patience légendaire. C'est elle qui a lu mes brouillons (pas toujours lisibles) qui a corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe et m'a évitée de faireune énorme boulette dans mon histoire. Je dédie cette histoire à tous les gens que j'aime.

Angelitax.


	2. Un lundi pas comme les autres

Lundi 14 décembre :

La semaine commençait par un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une matière parmi tant d'autres me direz-vous: des cours, des devoirs mais pas moins de cinq professeurs en cinq ans. Avez-vous vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant ? Je ne crois pas. A Poudlard, tout le monde pensait que ce poste était maudit. C'était peut-être vrai après tout. Les élèves avaient maintenant l'habitude de changer d'enseignant chaque année. Cela devenait presque une mode.

Pourtant, le professeur de sixième année était plutôt optimiste. Il voulait durer un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Dès le début d'année, il avait prévenu ses élèves de la cadence de travail qu'il demandait et surtout ce qu'il voulait faire avec eux. L'année passait très rapidement pour les élèves, tellement le cours était passionnant. Le professeur s'en sortait bien. Le dernier en titre ayant été le pire de tous, personne ne le regrettait.

" Dernière semaine avant les vacances." Rappela Ethan Frest.

Il savait que ses élèves étaient à cran mais il ne voulait pas relâcher la pression.

" Du courage, c'est bientôt fini. Pendant les vacances, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu."

" Vous nous donnez pas de devoirs ?" Demanda un élève étonné.

" Si, ne vous en faites pas." Répondit Frest en souriant devant la sombre mine des élèves."Il ne faut pas que vous perdiez la main par ma faute. Si je vous donne aucun devoirs, vous n'allez pas bosser et vous allez tout oublier. Bon, maintenant, reprenons les cours sur les créatures aquatiques. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la sirène !"

Il tendit sa baguette vers le tableau noir et une affiche se déroula découvrant une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux bleu océan qui faisait des signes de la main. Elle était assise sur un rocher. Sa longue queue de poisson effleurait à peine l'eau. Tous les garçons de la classe étaient subjugués par sa beauté.

Harry Potter, quant à lui, repensa à la sirène de la salle de bain des préfets puis à un souvenire plus embarrassant: Mimi Geinarde. Il rougit comme une tomate. Hermione Granger leva les yeux aux ciel en marmonnant pour elle-même:

" Ah ! Ces garçons !"

Quand le professeur Frest replia l'affiche, tous les garçons protestèrent faiblement. Il sourit en reprenant la parole.

" Bien, qui peut me parler des sirènes ? Oui, Mlle Granger."

" Ce sont des créatures, mi-femme mi-poisson qui vivent au large des océans." Récita très vite la jeune sorcière.

" Très bien. Neville Londubat, pouvez-vous me dire quel personnage de la mythologie grecque s'et approché des sirènes et en est ressorti indemne ?"

Neville, pris au dépourvu, rougit comme une écrevisse. Il bégaya un peu sous les ricanements habituels de Drago Malfoy, puis se reprit très vite. La mythologie grecque n'avait pratiquement aucun secret pour lui:

" Ulysse, roi d'Ithaque. Après la fameuse guerre de Troie, il est rentré chez lui mais devait passer devant leur repère."

" Comment a-t-il fait ?'

" C'est très simple." Reprit Neville." Ulysse était connu pour sa ruse qui lui servait à se sortirdes dangers qu'il rencontrait sur sa route. Il avait déjà entendu les histoires de marins dévorés par les sirènes et surtout de leurs chants irrésistible mais fatales pour les malheureux qui viendraient à les écouter. Mais le roi, qui était très curieux, voulait entendre leurs chants à tout prix. Il a demandé à son équipage d'être attaché au mat pour ne pas être tenté de sauter par-dessus bord."

"Et les autres ?"

"Ulysse leur donna des bouchons de cire pour continuer à ramer tranquillement. Quand ils se sont approchés du repaire, les sirènes ont chanté. Ulysse criait à son équipage de le détacher mais personne ne l'entendait. Ils avaient réussi à vaincre les sirènes. Mais cette victoire n'a pas empêché Ulysse d'errer pendant près de vingt années avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui."

"C'est Poséidon qui lui avait lancé cette malédiction pour se venger de lui. Ulysse avait crevé l'œil d'un des fils du dieu des mers : le cyclope Polyphème.

"Très bien Londubat, dix points pour Gryffondor ! "

Neville était encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Les autres souriaient, contents pour lui. Frest était très fier des progrès énormes de son élève. Au début de l'année, il avait entendu des échos, venant du professeur Severus Rogue, sur sa maladresse. Frest se rappelait encore des paroles blessantes que le professeur de potions avait eu. Ethan l'avait défendu et Rogue avait ricané, déclarant que le « cas Londubat » était désespéré. Aujourd'hui, il prenait sa revanche. Le jeune garçon avait de meilleures notes sauf en potions. Il avait aussi de meilleures remarques des professeurs.

Frest donna la liste des choses à chercher et les lâcha à la sonnerie. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, soulagés. Hermione, Harry, Neville et Ron Weasley commentaient ensemble le dernier cours :

«"Tu étais génial, Neville !" S'écria Hermione.

"Toi aussi, comme d'habitude. Je parie que tu connaissais déjà l'histoire avec tous les livres que tu lis !"

"Pas de manière aussi détaillée. Je ne connaissais que les grandes lignes de l'histoire mais pas plus." Avoua de bon cœur Hermione pour valoriser Neville.

"Hermione !" S'exclama Ron en souriant." Tu ne connais pas ce sujet à fond ! Je parie que ce soir, tu vas combler ton retard en empruntant un livre énorme et poussiéreux à la bibliothèque et tu vas l'apprendre par cœur ! »

Les deux autres garçons éclatèrent de rire. Avec les dix points obtenus, la maison Gryffondor gagnait du terrain pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Arrivés devant la porte du professeur McGonagall, Neville se frappa le front violemment :

"Zut ! J'ai oublié mon livre dans la classe de Frest, il faut que j'aille le récupérer, je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire plus tard !"

"Dépêche toi, le cours de Métamorphose va commencer et McGonagall va t'étrangler si t'arrives en retard. Affirma Ron d'un air sérieux.

"Tu crois ? "Demanda Neville en se tordant les mains, angoissé par cette idée." Il faut à peine cinq minutes pour y aller. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps !"

"Alors, vas-y."Le poussa gentiment Hermione.

"Tu as raison. Hermione, es-ce que tu peux lui dire pourquoi….

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dirai. "

En le voyant partir en trombe, les trois élèves se mirent à rire : Mr tête-en-l'air avait encore frappé. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Le cours commença immédiatement :

"Bonjour à tous. Puis-je avoir votre attention ? Je vois que tout le monde est là. Ah non, il manque Mr Londubat. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire où est-ce qu'il se trouve encore celui-la ? "Demanda Minerva exaspérée.

"Il ne va pas tarder."répondit Hermione en souriant. "Il est parti récupérer un livre qu'il avait oublié en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

"Ca faisait longtemps qu'un tel oubli ne lui était pas arrivé ! Tant pis pour lui ! Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons rien apprendre de nouveau. Vous allez réviser les différentes leçons déjà étudiées, comme ça vous verrez si vous avez des difficultés. Si vous avez un problème, je serai là pour vous aider. "

Pendant un quart d'heure, les élèves transformaient tant bien que mal les objets. Hermione avait tout réussi, comme d'habitude, sous l'œil ravi de McGonagall. L'enseignante regarda la pendule accrochée au mur et dit d'un ton pincé :

"Hermione, allez voir ce que fait Londubat !" Ordonna-t-elle." Je parie qu'il s'est perdu sur le chemin du retour ! "

La jeune fille partit aussitôt. Sur le chemin, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Devant la porte de la classe d'Ethan Frest, elle hésita quelques secondes puis toqua légèrement. Celle-ci étant mal fermée, elle s'ouvrit en douceur. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ça.

Neville était allongé près de la porte, le teint livide. Hermione leva les yeux. Le professeur Frest était couché par terre, la tête tournée vers elle. Il n'avait plus de visage, comme s'il avait été rongé par de l'acide. Un désordre régnait : des livres, une lettre et d'autres objets étaient chiffonnés sur le sol. Il avait du tout renverser lui-même ou peut-être s'était-il battu. A moins qu'il n'ait rien vu venir….

Hermione en eut la nausée. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller chercher de l'aide. Elle entra si brutalement en collision avec quelqu'un, qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Pendant qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits, l'autre personne jura, c'était Rogue.

" Génial!" Se dit Hermione." Il va me passer un de ces savons ! "

Rogue ne s'en priva pas. Mais elle était tellement soulagée de voir un adulte quelle ne fit pas attention à son sermon :

«"Mlle Granger, quelle surprise ! Je vous enlève vingt points pour avoir sécher un cours de Métamorphose, qui est une matière très importante et pour cette course effrénée dans les couloirs."Ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

"Professeur, c'est affreux, vraiment affreux ce qui vient de se passer ! "

Ne pouvant parler davantage, elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal. Elle prit Rogue par la main et l'entraîna vers la classe. Severus ne disait rien, étonné par la conduite de la jeune fille. En entrant dans la pièce, il pâlit (ça ne se voyait pas étant blanc d'origine). On ne pouvait plus rien pour Ethan Frest.

Hermione qui était à nouveau à l'intérieur eut une pensée étrange. Frest voulait battre le record de longévité et c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. Il avait battu le record de la plus brève période d'enseignement toutes matières confondues à Poudlard. Ca méritait un prix.

La jeune fille eut un rire hystérique et très angoissé qui fit sursauter Rogue. Il se rappela enfin de sa présence. Il s'agenouilla près de Neville pour lui prendre le pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Severus se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit doucement pour ne pas la brusquer :

"Neville est seulement évanoui. Il faut aller prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne l'ausculter plus précisément et le directeur. Je reste ici pour les attendre. "

Hermione restait sans réactions tellement elle était choquée. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits comprenant enfin que l'état de Neville n'était plus du tout inquiétant. Elle accepta, reconnaissante, et partit prévenir l'infirmière. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce, elle ne l'aurait pas du tout supporté.

Après avoir prévenu Mme Pomfresh, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore mais elle ne connaissait pas du tout le mot de passe. De désespoir elle faillit craquer. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, actionnant l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée en haut, elle vit le directeur sur le seuil de la porte, l'air inquiet. Il la fit entrer et s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Que se passe-t-il Mlle Granger ? "demanda-t-il.

Elle le mit rapidement au courrant. Il se frotta le menton d'un air grave.

"C'est une chance que Londubat n'ait rien. A une certaine époque Severus aurait été beaucoup mois patient avec lui, il l'aurait réveillé brutalement. Peut-être que Neville a vu quelque chose. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille…."

"C'est curieux." remarqua-t-elle." Harry m'a dit qu'il fallait un mot de passe qui change toutes les semaines pour monter vous voir. Pourtant la porte s'est ouverte toute seule alors que je n'ai strictement rien dit."

"Vous avez parlé avec le cœur." expliqua Dumbledore en souriant d'un air protecteur. "Vous n'étiez pas bien du tout. Si quelqu'un veut me voir pour parler de quelque chose qui le tracasse, mon bureau lui ait toujours ouvert et je suis prévenu à l'avance."

"Merci de m'avoir écouté car parler m'a fait du bien."

"Tant mieux ! Allez vous reposer dans votre chambre jusqu'à demain. Je vais prévenir les professeurs de votre absence et je dirai à Mlle Patil de récupérer vos affaires. Bien entendu je dirai à Potter et Weasley de ne pas s'inquiéter pour vous. "

Hermione monta dans sa chambre pendant que Dumbledore rejoignait le professeur Rogue pour parler de cette triste affaire avec lui. Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et put pleurer à son aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle était contente de dormir dans une chambre, séparée des autres pour être tranquille. Elle savait que les autres filles l'auraient bombardé de questions indiscrètes et elle n'était pas du tout prête à les affronter. Elle resta toute la journée seule dans sa chambre.

A Suivre …..


	3. Nouveau professeur de potions

Réponse aux reviews:

Matteic, préface: merci. C'est mon écriture normale. Pour l'arbre généalogique, je suis partante. Il va falloir que je t'en refasse un au propre.

Matteic, chapitre 1: non, je ne le savais pas. Désolée pour les erreurs d'orthographe. Pour Neville, il peut très bien s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à la Botanique, quand même ! Voui, tu me l'avais déjà dit. Désolée, ma réponse n'est pas très longue mais je me suis rattrapée dans l'autre histoire.

Chapitre 2 : un nouveau professeur

mardi 15 décembre

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'endormir. L'image de son professeur allongé sur le sol, défiguré, la hantait. Il était sept heures quand elle décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle était d'ailleurs la première élève arrivée. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore et Rogue discutaient d'un air grave. Quand le directeur vit la jeune fille, il s'approcha doucement d'elle, accompagné du professeur de potions :

"Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Mlle Granger ?"

"Ca va aller, merci beaucoup."

Très bien, si vous avez envie de parler, venez dans mon bureau. Vous savez où il se trouve et comment on y entre, maintenant." Dit-il en souriant.

Les deux adultes retournèrent à la table d'honneur. Pendant la discussion, Rogue n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche mais il avait regardé Hermione intensément. Il se rappelait la façon dont elle lui avait pris la main. Il en avait frissonné. Hermione n'avait pas osé le regarder en face, se rappelant elle aussi de l'épisode. Elle avait rougi. Peu de temps après, Neville vint la rejoindre. Il était encore un peu pâle et choqué mais il avait insisté pour reprendre les cours normalement, peut-être pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait vécu mais c'était difficile. Il comptait sur le soutien de ses amis.

"Ca va aller ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Bof. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas bien dormi. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, je rêvais que son cadavre revenait me hanter. Ca avait l'air tellement réel. Et toi ? Au fait, on m'a dit que c'étaittoi quinous avais retrouvés."

"Oui."

"Alors, vous vous êtes levés tôt aujourd'hui mes chers." Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ron se glissa entre les deux élèves et passant un bras autour de leurs épaules, il planta un bisou sonore sur la joue d'Hermione.

"Je t'en aurais bien fait un, expliqua Ron à Neville mais comme t'es un garçon…. "

Il se contenta de lui donner une claque fraternelle dans le dos. C'était sa manière à lui de les réconforter. Hermione et Neville sourirent pour ne pas le vexer. Harry s'installa en face de Ron et dit aux deux élèves qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui s'ils avaient besoin de parler.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue regardait la scène avec un peu de rancœur. Il n'aimait pas trop les débordements d'affections mais il se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu aider lui-même Hermione, la réconforter. Elle avait l'air si choquée.

Tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la Grande Salle. Tous regardaient Hermione et Neville, les seuls témoins de l'incident. Dans une école c'est toujours pareil et Poudlard ne faisait pas exception à la règle, les choses les plus secrètes étaient à coup sûr répétées le lendemain.

L'histoire du meurtre,au fil des répétitions, s'était déformée, amplifiée. Bref, tout le monde avait sa propre version des faits. Certains racontaient même que, d'après des sources sûres, Neville aurait vu l'assassin et se serait battu avec lui. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore prit la parole :

"J'ai de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer. Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal a été retrouvé hier assassiné dans sa salle de cours suite à un maléfice très puissant. Nous ignorons qui est l'auteur de cette abomination mais nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver et le punir comme il le mérite. Les principaux témoignages ont déjà été pris en compte. Cette affaire ne nuira en rien au fonctionnement de l'école. "

Il marqua une légère pause et balaya la salle du regard.

"Pour remplacer votre professeur, j'ai trouvé le candidat idéal. Le professeur Severus Rogue a gentiment accepté de reprendre ce poste. "

La salle entière resta muette de stupeur, puis un brouhaha s'éleva. Rogue regardait triomphalement autour de lui et vit la lueur plus que méfiante dans les yeux d'Harry. Il lui jeta son célèbre regard noir.

"Silence !"Réclama Dumbledore." Personne d'autre ne voulait risquer sa vie dans cette matière maudite. Le professeur Rogue ne pouvant assumer les deux matières, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer en potions. Je sais que trouver un autre professeur en défense contre les forces du mal aurait été la meilleure des solutions mais je ne trouvais que des remplaçants pour les potions. "

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire et Rogue pinça furieusement des lèvres. On ne l'avait pas choisi pour ses compétences mais parce qu'il était le seul à avoir accepté le poste. Son triomphe avait été de courte durée.

"Mais je ne doute pas que le professeur Rogue fera un excellent travail." Se rattrapa vivementle directeur." Le professeur Honoré Vautrin nous vient directement de Beauxbâtons. Il arrivera cet après-midi avec Mme Maxime. J'espère que vous allez bien l'accueillir. Les cours de l'après-midi seront supprimés pour l'occasion. "

Hermione sourit en voyant l'expression joyeuse d'Hagrid quand Dumbledore parla de Mme Maxime. Tous les élèves applaudirent quand ils entendirent que les cours de l'après-midi étaient suspendus.

Le premier cours de la journée était justement avec le demi géant. Sur le chemin qui menait à la clairière, les jeunes sorciers discutaient de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry n'était pas très enchanté que Rogue soit le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

"Il a attendu longtemps pour l'avoir. Il doit être content d'être arrivé à ses fins !"

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Demanda Hermione abasourdie.

"Ouvre les yeux cinq secondes, il a toujours voulu l'avoir mais Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu le lui donner. Quand tu as découvert que le professeur Frest était mort, comme par hasard, il était dans les parages. Quelle drôle de coïncidence ! "Remarqua acidement Harry.

"Neville et moi n'avons pas vu le coupable."Répliqua sèchement Hermione agacée par son comportement. "Tu tires trop vite les conclusions qui t'arrangent. Severus Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard. C'est normal qu'il soit ici. Je sais que vous vous détestez mais se n'est pas une raison pour l'accuser à chaque fois que quelque chose d'atroce se produit !"

"Harry n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort, Hermione." Avança Ron." OK, Rogue est professeur mais ça ne l'empêche pas de tremper dans des affaires plutôt louches. Et puis s'était quand même un mangemort ! "

Neville était d'accord avec les deux garçons. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la clairière juste derrière la maison d'Hagrid. C'est là que le professeur les attendait. A côté de lui, dans une sorte d'enclos, se trouvait une bête énorme. Elle avait le corps d'un lion, des ailes mais aussi la tête et les serres d'un aigle. Tous les élèves reculèrent un peu, impressionnés.

Drago déglutit nerveusement se rappelant sans doute sa 'terrible' histoire avec Buck l'hippogriffe. Les Serpentards avaient pour la sixième année consécutive des cours en commun avec Gryffondor. Hagrid prit la parole. Il avait l'air assez content de lui :

"Essayez de deviner le nom de cet animal. "

Hermione leva automatiquement la main.

"C'est un griffon."

"C'est un griffon." Minauda Pansy Parkinson.

Tous les Serpentards se mirent à rire aux éclats. Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Pansy poussait maintenant des grognements surexcités et se roulait presque par terre tellement elle riait. Hagrid les fit taire.

"Le griffon n'est pas dangereux du tout en théorie. Mais comme l'hippogriffe est l'un de ses descendants et que nous savons que ce dernier a parfois un caractère assez difficile, il faut se méfier. On se sert assez souvent du griffon pour les emblèmes et les blasons, comme celui des Gryffondor."Acheva-t-il. "Maintenant, nous allons étudier son mode de vie. Restez ici, je reviens tout de suite. Ne vous approchez pas encore de lui et restez calme sinon vous l'effraierez ! "

Il s'adressait surtout aux Serpentards. Mais ceux-ci ne l'écoutèrent pas.

Quand Hagrid fut parti, Drago regarda ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle d'un air entendu et fit semblant de s'évanouir en regardant Neville .Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit d'un air moqueur :

"La prochaine fois que t'auras envie de chialer, choisis un autre endroit que ta chambre, je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de toi ! "

Tous les Serpentards se remirent à rire. Les préfets en chef dormaient à l'écart des élèves mais l'un à côté de l'autre. Hermione et Drago étaient donc voisins de palier, plus pour le pire que pour le meilleur. En entendant ses paroles blessantes, Ron se mit en colère mais Harry l'empêcha de frapper Drago : il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Hagrid revint à ce moment là et le cours put reprendre 'normalement'.

Après un copieux repas, tout le monde attendait devant l'école, pour accueillir le nouveau professeur de potions et Mme Maxime. Hagrid s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion et était très impatient de revoir sa dulcinée. Cela faisait si longtemps, trop même ! Hermione et ses amis se demandaient à quoi ressemblait le nouveau professeur.

"Peut-être qu'il sera pire que Rogue." Avança Neville craintivement.

"Tu rigoles !" S'exclama Harry. "Tu connais quelqu'un pire que celui-la !"

"Non, c'est vrai."

"Autant, on va le regretter." Affirma Hermione." Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse changer de poste."

"Tu crois que ça va être un tortionnaire, ancien mangemort qui profite largement de son autorité pour te pourrir la vie et te mettre des punitions chaque fois que l'envie lui prend ! Oh, désolé, je viens de faire le portrait de notre bien-aimé Rogue." Ricana Ron.

Cette plaisanterie les mit de bonne humeur.

"Tu crois qu'Hagrid va se remettre avec Mme Maxime ?" Demanda Neville.

"J'en sais rien, mais c'est bien parti pour. A quelle heure devaient-ils arriver ? Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer à mourir !" Dit-il en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

Tout à coup, le carrosse de Beauxbâtons atterrit devant les élèves ébahis. La porte s'ouvrit et Mme Maxime descendit. Dumbledore vint l'accueillir :

"Je suis heureux de vous revoir ici, Mme Maxime."

"Moi aussi ! Voici le proffeusseur Honoré Frest. "Dit-elle en désignant l'homme qui descendait à sa suite.

Il était très grand et assez jeune. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Plusieurs filles de l'école furent rapidement subjuguées par ses courts cheveux châtains et ses yeux gris. Il salua tout le monde et remercia tous les élèves pour cet accueil plutôt chaleureux.

"Alors, vos premières impressions ?" Demanda Ron en imitant la voix d'un journaliste.

"Il a l'air bien." Répondit évasivement Hermione.

"C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil."Ajouta Neville rassuré.

"Vous avez l'air soulagé mais je vous rappelle qu'on a encore Rogue. Le problème n'a pas disparu, il n'a fait que changer de poste. "Résuma Ron d'un ton morne.

Ils poussèrent tous les quatre un soupir résigné, ils s'étaient réjouis un peu trop vite. Les cours étaient remis en place, Dumbledore l'avait décidé ainsi. Par chance, ils avaient Sortilèges avec Remus Lupin. Celui-ci avait pris la succession après le départ à la retraite de Flitwick.

Par précaution, Dumbledore avait prévenu les parents de la nature un peu spéciale du nouvel enseignant. Le directeur s'attendait à recevoir des plaintes mais pas à toutes ces lettres d'encouragements. La plupart d'entre eux, ayant connu Lupin en tant que préfet, avaient répondu favorablement. Le lycanthrope avait été ravi.

Pour remonter le moral des élèves, il avait organisé une sorte de balle aux prisonniers en jetant des sortilèges de répulsion à quelques coussins qui traînaient par là. Les élèves étaient tellement contents que l'heure passa vite.

Au banquet du soir, Vautrin, le nouveau professeur de potions, fit un petit discours disant qu'il était fier d'être là, etc. Il semblait s'être bien intégré à l'école. Rogue le regardait d'un sale œil, regrettant son ancien poste. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de changer, tellement il était habitué aux potions !

Tout le monde alla se coucher et Hermione s'endormit en pensant au lendemain. Elle n'avait Potions que dans deux jours. Elle avait hâte de voir comment il allait se dérouler surtout du fait que les Serpentards seraient moins être favorisés. Peut-être que le nouveau sera plus patient que l'ancien ! Mais comme le disait si bien Ron, les ennuis n'étaient pas fini, loin de là.

Soudain, Hermione se rappela de Rogue en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait remplacé Lupin en troisième année pendant les périodes de pleine lune. Il avait été pire que d'habitude. Elle s'endormit en se disant que rien ne sera pire qu'avant.

A suivre...


	4. Le commencement d'un rêve

Prenons les reviews dans l'ordre :

Matteic : heureusement, d'autres reviewers se sont manifestés depuis, pourvu que ça dure…… Pour les réponses à ta review Phénix, c'était génial !

Non, on ne voit pas beaucoup Ron (il me semble en avoir parlé dans ma préface mais je pense c'est pas encore sûr à 100 qu'il sera un peu plus présent dans la suite).

Tant mieux si ça te fait rire, je suis très contente. Pour Hagrid, c'est son éternel costume des grandes occasions. Pour Vautrin, non je l'ai complètement inventé. Tu pensais à quelqu'un en particulier, peut-être. Pour les profs, évite de me dire tout ça, ça pourrait me donner des idées encore plus farfelues pour la suite.

Ti-Ni.Nani : merci pour tes encouragements.

ooOOoo : merci pour tes compliments et désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe mais il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes vu que Matteic me relit après l'avoir tapé ! C'est une pro de l'orthographe.

Pour la review2 : moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'avoir Severusichounet, mais je ne peux qu'en rêver….. Tu verras bien mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop l'abimer…. Merci encore pour tes compliments.

Galilea : merci pour ta review, ça n'a pas dû être évident de lire, tu as un sacré courage. J'espère que la suite te plairas.

Plume : merci pour ta review et pour ta suggestion de publier sur Mandragore ( je l'ai un peu visité). Je publie déjà sur un autre site très sympa.

A/N: A partir de ce chapitre, le texte est relu avant publication par Matteic. C'est donc elle qu'il faut accuser en cas de fautes de frappe!  
(Dotée d'un humour déplorable, c'est également elle qui vient de taper cette phrase…)

Chapitre 3 : un devoir, un rêve Mercredi 16 décembre Le premier cours qu'Hermione avait ce matin-là était Arithmancie, son cours préféré. Elle s'installa tranquillement dans la salle. Le professeurVector ramassa les derniers devoirs des élèves, une longue série de calculs qui avait fait peur à Ron. Il avait affirmé que les cours de Divination étaient cent fois mieux. Il pouvait inventer son avenir et comme il avait beaucoup d'imagination…. Harry avait rigolé se rappelant des situations qu'ils avaient inventé ensemble. Hermione sourit et se concentra sur ce que le professeur disait.

" C'est notre dernier cours avant les vacances. J'ai préparé un devoir très spécial qui j'espère va vous plaire. Vous allez faire des recherches, beaucoup de recherches. Nous avons appris que les prénoms en disaient long sur notre personnalité. Je veux que vous me racontiez la totalité ou juste un épisode de la vie d'un personnage historique qui porte votre prénom. Avez-vous des questions à me poser ?"

"Si on a un prénom rare comme le mien, Demanda une élève prénommée Tamara. Comment fait-on ?"

"Vous pouvez trouver de très beaux exemples dans la littérature moldue, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, au contraire. Vous pouvez aussi commencer par poser la question à vos parents : pourquoi ont-ils choisi ce prénom ? C'est très intéressant de le savoir. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Comme je n'ai rien à ajouter…. Ah oui, une dernière chose. Quand vous trouverez votre livre, ne recopiez pas votre passage tel quel, je le saurai très vite. C'est du plagiat ! Il faut faire un effort de rédaction. Pour éviter les fraudes, vous me mettrez les références de vos livres dans une bibliographie à la fin de vos œuvres. Vous pouvez partir tout de suite à la bibliothèque pour commencer votre recherche. "

Mais personne n'avait envie d'y aller. Hermione était donc toute seule. Cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout, au contraire. Parfois elle préférait être seule pour travailler. Le calme était si reposant. Elle prit un livre intitulé 'Sorcières d'Europe' et le feuilleta tranquillement. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Elle était si absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait que l'heure passa très vite. Elle vit ses trois amis venir vers elle et s'asseoir lourdement à ses côtés.

Ron en avait gros sur la patate.

"Trelawney était horrible, pour changer. Elle voulait qu'on lise l'avenir avec la forme des nuages de fumée ! Elle avait allumé tout un arsenal de bâtons d'encens ! C'était tellement irrespirable que j'ai failli m'étouffer pour de bon. Bougonna sourdement Ron. Elle passait derrière toi en te zieutant avec ses lunettes à double foyer. On aurait dit un zombie !"

«Elle aurait presque pu te manger la cervelle ! As-tu vu des bonnes choses pour ton avenir ? Est-ce que ton troisième œil était en phase avec Vénus aujourd'hui ?" Se moqua Hermione.

«Ma chérie vous êtes tellement terre à terre ! Je l'ai ressenti dès votre arrivée dans ma classe, reprit Ron. Vous avez l'esprit tellement borné que vous ne voyez même pas les signes pourtant si évidents. J'en suis vraiment, profondément navrée »

Ron imitait très bien le professeur Trelawney, reprennent à la perfection son air torturé et sa voix chevrotante. Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire. Hermione était encore hilare quand elle demanda à Harry :

« A-t-elle vu un autre Sinistros pour toi ?»

«Oui, répondit-il d'un air sombre. Lavande et Parvati se sont précipitées à notre table et regardaient le symbole en gloussant comme des dindes. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un zoo.»

«Pour une fois que j'essayais d'interpréter sérieusement mes symboles avec le livre, ça ma donné un truc assez bizarre. J'ai eu tu vivras heureux et tu auras beaucoup d'enfants. Non, en fait ça n'a rien donné, Harry m'a piqué toute la fumée avec son Sinistros ! » Expliqua Ron sur un ton faussement désespéré.

Le rouquin avait essayé de dédramatiser la situation car Harry avait très mal pris le Sinistros. Il en avait marre d'avoir toujours les mêmes présages de mort à chacun de ses cours de Divination.

« J'ai cassé mon bâton d'encens. Trelawney m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu ce matin dans sa propre tasse de thé», dit timidement Neville.

«De toutes façons, elle voit toujours tout celle-là, ricana Hermione. Je parie aussi qu'elle avait prédit qu'on aurait cette conversation.»

«Elle doit surtout avoir les oreilles qui sifflent, fit Harry en souriant. Qu'es-ce que tu faisais avant qu'on vienne te perturber avec nos problèmes pas très importants?»

«Je faisais des recherches pour un devoir d'Arithmancie. »

Elle leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire. Ron était très intéressé. Son devoir de Divination était cent fois pire. Ils devaient faire leur thème astrologique chaque jour en fonction de la position des étoiles et faire un rapide schéma pour prouver leur bonne foi.

« Tu te rends compte ! Elle n'a même pas confiance en nous. Comme si on allait bâcler notre travail. Maintenant, on va être obligés de se lever tous les soirs très tôt dans la nuit pour faire une carte des étoiles. C'est pire que le bagne ici ! On doit commencer lundi. Bien sûr, si le temps est couvert, on est dispensés de le faire.»

«J'ai un problème avec mon devoir. Avoua Hermione. Je viens de regarder ce bouquin où toutes les sorcières sont répertoriées mais je n'ai pas trouvé de sorcière qui porte le même prénom que le mien.»

«C'est bien la première fois que ça t'arrive ! Quel malheur», la taquina Ron. «Oh, ça va, Ron», répondit Hermione agacée.

«J'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut, avança timidement Neville. Regarde dans un dictionnaire de mythologie grecque. Je crois qu'il y a une fille qui s'appelle Hermione. »

Elle le remercia et partit directement dans la section Mythes et Légendes du Monde. Elle prit un des énormes dictionnaires dont parlait Neville et revint s'asseoir à sa place. Tournant les pages avec précautions, elle chercha à son prénom. En effet, il existait bien une Hermione mais les informations que donnait le livre étaient tout à fait incomplètes. Elle les lut à haute voix.

«_Personnage secondaire de la famille des Atrides, elle est la fille unique d'Hélène et de Ménélas._ Puis plus rien, comme si elle n'avait rien fait d'autre de sa vie ! Tu n'en saurais pas plus par hasard sur elle, Neville ?»

«Non, je savais juste qu'elle existait, c'est tout. Vous aller rester pour les vacances ? » Demanda-t-il.

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête. Ils avaient prévu de passer Noël au Terrier. Hermione, quand à elle, répondit qu'elle voulait rester pour travailler tranquillement son devoir d'Arithmancie.

« Mes parents ne seront pas très contents mais tant pis. Chez moi, je n'ai pas tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour travailler.»

«Les vacances sont aussi faites pour se reposer ! » Affirma Ron.

A ce moment, sa sœur Ginny déboula dans la pièce, évitant à Hermione de lancer une réplique mordante à Ron. La jeune Gryffondor avait couru pour les rejoindre. Elle s'assit à leur table et tenta de reprendre son souffle pour parler :

« Le nouveau professeur de Potions est génial », dit-elle d'une seule traite, sans respirer une seule fois.

«Tu l'as eu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hermione. Nous c'est demain. Allez, raconte-nous tout. On veut absolument tout savoir.»

«Il est très gentil avec les élèves, pas du tout le genre de Rogue ! Il est super mignon en plus ce qui ne gâche rien !»

«Ca me fait penser à Lockhart, railla Ron. Jeune, qui plait aux filles avec derrière lui une très longue expérience dont on ne voit ni le début ni la fin.»

«Tu as tort, s'indigna Ginny. Il n'est pas du tout comme ça, il ne se vante pas du tout. Il a même mis des points à Gryffondor. C'était tellement bizarre pour nous d'en recevoir dans cette matière qu'il a fini par s'en rendre compte. Il nous a dit qu'il en donnait parce qu'on le méritait. On a rigolé. Je crois qu'il a du avoir des échos de nos anciens cours avec Rogue.»

«Au moins une bonne nouvelle, fit Hermione. Tu restes ici pendant les vacances, Ginny ?»

«Oui, j'ai une tonne de trucs à faire !»

«Maman va être déçue ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et tous partirent manger. Après le repas, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour écrire à ses parents. Ils avaient prévu de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille chez les grands-parents maternels. La jeune fille avait prévenu ses parents que cette année, elle resterait peut-être à Poudlard.

Hermione avait du mal à commencer sa lettre. Elle savait d'avance que sa famille allait être déçue, qu'elle aurait des remarques de ses grands-parents du style 'tu travailles trop ', ' tu nous délaisses ' et bien d'autres encore. Tout ça était faux évidemment. Hermione était très attachée à eux.

« Je les verrai pour les grandes vacances, ce n'est pas grave ! »Se dit-elle.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et écrivit la lettre d'une seule traite, sans aucun brouillon. Elle pensait que s'était une perte de temps. Mais elle risquait d'oublier des choses importantes.

_Chers papa et maman,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Je sais qu'on devait aller chez mamie pour fêter avec elle Noël et le Nouvel An mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail. Les professeurs doivent s'en donner à cœur joie ! J'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire et ce n'est pas chez mamie que je pourrai trouver la sorcellerie de A à Z !_

_A l'école tout se passe bien ! On a un nouveau professeur de potions. Non, Severus Rogue n'a pas pris sa retraite, il a juste changé de poste : celui de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'il lorgnait depuis le début. En fait, personne ne voulait de cette place après la mort d'Ethan Frest. Tout le monde a peur de finir comme lui ! Peut-être que Rogue s'en sortira mieux que les autres. Je l'espère pour lui. __A part Lupin, les autres avaient tous quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec la matière. Le premier avait Voldemort derrière la tête, le deuxième se vantait un peu trop (le troisième était Lupin), le quatrième était un 'mangemort polynectarisé' et la cinquième… Que dire. C'était l'horreur absolue ! Bon, je vais arrêter avec ça, car je crois l'avoir trop souvent dit et redit._

_Je vous fais de très gros bisous à tous les deux. _

_Votre fille Hermione qui pense très fort à vous. _

_PS : Au fait, j'ai une question à vous poser : pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée Hermione ? J'ai besoin de cette information pour le cours d'Arithmancie._

Sans se relire, elle cacheta la lettre et se dirigea vers la volière de l'école. Les hiboux la regardèrent arriver, impatients de voler. Elle ouvrit la grille et tendit la main. Un des hiboux se posa délicatement sur son bras en hululant doucement. Il lui tendit joyeusement la patte. Elle y attacha sa lettre en lui indiquant l'adresse de ses parents. Le hibou partit à tire d'aile. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et vit….Rogue.

« Bonjour Mlle Granger. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore découvert le cadavre d'un professeur ? »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle trouvait la remarque de Rogue assez blessante mais ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de lui. Elle se contenta de murmurer un vague non et de repartir vers l'école. Rogue, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas été de main morte avec elle alors qu'elle était encore secouée par cette histoire, la rattrapa pour lui faire un semblant d'excuses.

« J'espère que vous allez bien et je suis vraiment sincère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à un tel spectacle. Si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, vous…. Ne vous adressez pas à moi. » Acheva-t-il très vite réalisant l'énormité qu'il allait dire.

C'était la première fois qu'il montrait réellement de la compassion pour quelqu'un. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, pendant son discours, étonnée par le début mais à la fin, elle se reprit et se dit pour elle-même la célèbre phrase : 'chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !'. Elle remercia distraitement Rogue pour son conseil, promit qu'elle y réfléchirait sérieusement et remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Rogue s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Heureusement qu'il s'était interrompu à temps. Il avait failli proposer à la jeune sorcière de se confier à lui.

« Je mollis en vieillissant » Se dit-il.

Toute sa vie, il s'était forgé une carapace pour se protéger des autres. Il se croyait invulnérable, presque invincible mais l'armure venait de se fissurer. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait un cœur qui pouvait éprouver de la compassion pour les autres. Il avait vraiment été ému par la détresse d'Hermione.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il ne faut pas que je continue dans cette voie. Merlin seul sait où cela peut me mener ! »

L'après midi passa assez rapidement. Même l'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns n'avait pas été aussi rasoir que d'habitude. Après le repas, Hermione monta dans sa chambre. Elle avait tellement hâte que la journée se termine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Petit à petit, elle réussit à se calmer et sombra dans le sommeil…….Devant ses yeux, une immense cité s'étendait à l'infini. Le port de la ville abritait de nombreux navires.

Un homme sortit de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait l'air assez pressé. Une jeune femme le suivait tenant un enfant dans les bras. Ils marchaient rapidement dans les rues de la cité. Parfois l'homme se retournait vers la jeune femme et lui lançait un regard plein de reproche, elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Pourtant elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être à sa hauteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense palais, celui du Roi de la cité. L'homme aborda un serviteur :

« Annonce-nous à la Reine Clytemnestre. Dis lui que Ménélas, Roi de Sparte désire s'entretenir avec elle d'une affaire de très haute importance. »

Le serviteur parut hésiter mais quand il vit l'emblème royal au doigt de l'étranger (qui maintenant n'en était plus un !) , il partit précipitamment voir la reine sans se poser davantage de questions. Peu de temps après, il revint et les conduisit dans une vaste pièce. Une femme aux cheveux noirs ondulés était assise sur un trône. En apercevant Ménélas arriver, elle se leva à sa rencontre :

« Ménélas, quelle surprise ! Je croyais que tu étais déjà sur le chemin pour conquérir Troie», le salua-t-elle avec chaleur.

«Non. Avant d'aller récupérer mon bien, je suis venu te demander une faveur très importante pour moi, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Eglée, viens ici et amène la moi. »

Clytemnestre se pencha vers l'enfant qui se tenait très sagement dans les bras de la servante qui était aussi sa nourrice.

« Qui est cette adorable petite fille ?»

«C'est ma fille, donc ta nièce. Je voudrais que tu la gardes avec toi pendant la durée de la guerre. Garde-la pendant que je reprendrai Hélène des mains de cet infâme Pâris. Il me l'a enlevée de force. Je vais lui faire payer cette trahison. Dire que je l'avais bien accueilli chez moi ! »

Le Roi était furieux.

« Elle est très jolie, elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Quel âge a-t-elle ?»

«Elle va bientôt avoir deux ans.»

«Exactement comme mon fils Oreste, quelle jolie coïncidence !»

«Nous sommes doublement liés. Ma femme est ta sœur et ton mari est mon frère. C'est au nom de ce double lien familial que je te demande de protéger ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule à Sparte, sans aucune protection. Tous les hommes valides vont m'accompagner à la guerre. Si tu acceptes, je pourrai partir l'esprit plus tranquille. Je saurai que ma fille est entre de très bonnes mains.»

«Bien sûr que j'accepte ! C'est un grand honneur. J'espère que tu arriveras à vite délivrer ma sœur. Tiens, voilà mes deux enfants : Electre et Oreste. »

Une fillette de quatre ans entra dans la pièce, tenant par la main son petit frère. L'air rêveur, elle s'approcha de la Reine et l'embrassa distraitement. Oreste quand à lui se pendit au cou de sa mère. Il avait hérité de la chevelure noire de sa mère. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent avec intérêts sur l'enfant que tenait Eglée. Deux yeux marron chocolat s'ouvrirent. Les deux petits êtres se contemplèrent avec fascination. Ménélas les regarda faire, attendri. Il regarda une dernière fois sa fille et sortit en recommandant bien à Clytemnestre :

« Prends bien soin de ma petite Hermione ! »

La fillette tendit les bras une dernière fois vers son père et... Se réveilla en sursaut.

Pour ne pas oublier son rêve, elle l'écrivit en détail sur un papier. Elle se rappela alors l'inscription du dictionnaire de la bibliothèque : Hermione, fille unique d'Hélène et de Ménélas, personnage secondaire de la famille des Atrides. Elle avait vu Ménélas dans son rêve et Oreste lui était vaguement familier. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom à son visage. Elle se rendormit aussitôt, renonçant à l'identifier.

Note de la béta-readeuse: Vous avez remarqué l'arrivée de la famille des Atrides dans ce chapitre. Connaissant la complexité de la chose, je vous propose un arbre généalogique. Si vous le voulez (c'est très recommandé, croyez-moi…) demandez-le moi par email. Attention, demandez-le bien à matteic: ( caramail . com ) et je vous l'enverrai.


	5. Folie Furieuse

réponse aux reviews:

Jorajho : merci pour ta review. Le mythe d' Hermione de Sparte n'est pas très connu, mais je sais que plusieurs auteurs ont voulu le raconter dont Racine lui-même dans sa pièce de théâtre Andromaque, qui est ( en passant ) très bien écrite. L'autre auteur est grec mais je me rappelle plus de son nom (honte à moi). Je crois qu'il s'appelle Euripide. Leurs deux versions sont légérement différentes, la mienne le sera aussi...J'ai déjà fini d'écrire l'histoire.

Matteic: Ta review a été coupée ! Je vais la remettre entièrement pour que l'on sache de quoi je parle.

Coucou ! La malade de service revient pour te donner sa review... (rigole) J'admets que c'est assez sympa de rester tranquille chez ma mère, surtout que je ne suis vraiment pas en forme, mais j'étais aussi contente d'être en cours hier. La semaine prochaine, normalement... Ou alors, d'ici là, on saura ce qui se passe.

Bon, mettons-nous au boulot. Je ne vais pas compter les remarques, comme ça j'ai réussi à en faire 15 pour Phénix... Voyons si ça marche enocre ! (rigole)

- J'essaierai d'autres formatages pour t'envoyer le texte, histoire de ne pas recommencer comme pour ce chapitre... Surtout que le titre s'est retrouvé sur la même ligne que le texte ! Ça fait pas sérieux !  
- On voit que j'étais pas en forme, j'ai laissé des fautes de formulation, des petits trucs... C'est crétin. Je relirai trois fois (au lieu de deux) les prochains chapitres, jusqu'à être guérie, ça sera plus sûr...  
- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me décider pour les guillemets. Difficile de choisir ! Je vais te laisser choisir toute seule. Et puis choisir entre les guillemets anglais '' et les guillemets français.

Aaarh! Je viens de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir quelle place occupait la monstrueuse review que je t'ai envoyée pour le chapitre, et j'ai découvert avec un cri d'horreur que ma review a été coupée à la troisième remarque pour une sombre histoire de signe typographique! Je refais donc ma review ici, en espérant retrouver dans ma mémoire ce que j'ai marqué... J'avais fait pas moins de 22 remarques différentes! Tu as bien lu! Comme je ne peux pas envoyer deux reviews pour le même chapitre, je t'envoie ma prose par email (les autres lecteurs y perdent quelque chose, crois-moi...)

Bon, reprenons où j'en étais. La fin de la troisième remarque a été coupée: le signe incriminé est un signe 'inférieur à'. Mets-en deux côte à côte et tu sauras à quoi ressemble le fameux guillemet français.

Maintenant, je vais refaire les remarques... Sans compter!

(V. explique les règles du devoir) Ça me rappelle beaucoup nos profs! "Il est important de faire un effort de rédaction"... A propos, j'ai pensé à un truc: on pourrait demander au prof de didactique s'il ne pense pas que les fics sont un exercice pédagogique? C'est vrai, il y a écrire à la manière de, faire une suite, un préquel, respecter l'univers, l'atmosphère, et les personnages... Par contre, si on commence à noter l'orthographe, ça va être un vrai massacre! L'expression aussi, d'ailleurs. Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Pigwidgeon (l'auteur de l'Oracle de la Sybille, l'HP sur R. dont je fais une pub éhontée partout où j'en ai l'occasion)

(R. et H. racontent leur cours de Divination) Tu verras, dans le cinquième, la scène dont je t'ai parlé...

(Idem) J'adore "H. m'a piqué toute la fumée avec son Sinistros", j'y avais pas pensé à celui-là!

Je trouve que H. parle de manière trop calme, trop mûre. Ça ne colle pas au cinquième, où il a tout de l'ado en révolte. A moins qu'il ait mûri entre-temps...

(R. raconte le devoir qu'ils doivent faire) éclate de rire Pauv'ti R., comment peut-on oser douter de son honnêteté? Avec les frères qu'ils a eu, ces modèles de vertu et de droiture! se met à rire encore plus fort, intérieurement pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre

Pour les guillemets, je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire comme moi, les inclure dans la phrase, genre: "Blablabla." dit Gudule "Blabla." et pas "Blablabla. Dit Gudule. Blabla." Ça fait pas Manon Lescaut, mais presque... (je pense bien à vous, au fait!)

D'ailleurs, avec mon grand sens de la charité et mon absence totale d'hypocrisie et de mauvaise foi, je vais ajouter la remarque suivante: AMIS LECTEURS, LES PROBLÈMES DE MISE EN PAGE DE CE CHAPITRE NE SONT PAS DE MON FAIT. ADRESSEZ-VOUS À L'AUTEUR.

(Review rajoutée en deuxième session) (G. vient de parler du nouveau prof et R. réagit) Ah, c'est toujours sympa de se moquer de L., encore que depuis qu'ils l'ont vu à Sainte Mangouste, ils pourraient hésiter d'avantage (mais peut-être n'as tu pas lu ce passage? C'est dans le cinquième livre, vers Noël). Dans UVRELQ, je l'ai traité de Joberknoll (un oiseau qui, à sa mort, dévide d'un trait toutes les phrases qu'il a entendues)

(H. écrit sa lettre) Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le style de la lettre (vlan!) Je sais bien que H. a 16 ans, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'exprimerait comme ça (re-vlan!). C'est trop oral, en fait! (vlan! vlan!)

(La volière) Comment est-ce que H. peut repartir vers l'école? Je ne suis pas totalement sûre (je reviewe ce chapitre chez ma mère et mes bouquins sont au Perray, même ceux en anglais) mais je crois bien que la volière est dans l'école! J'ai laissé cette ligne à la correction, exprès pour pouvoir faire une remarque dessus dans ma review. Je n'en reviens pas de voir à quel point je suis méchante!

(R. le confesseur) Prrfff (note: bruit réellement émis par la revieweuse, qui se contente d'habitude de rire intérieurement.)

(R. se confesse) Ooh, alors notre Roguinouchet a un petit cœur qui bat, c'est tout mimi... Si c'est pas une scène archi bateau, ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

L'Histoire de la Magie pas rasoir ? Le monde va s'arrêter de tourner! C'est la fin de Poudlard! Prévenez le ministère, vite!

La précédente review avait pour but de masquer le large sourire qui fend à présent ma bouche jusqu'aux oreilles. Oui, je sais, j'essaie de ne pas trop en révéler, mais il y a des limites!

Et non, je ne dirai pas à quoi fait allusion ma review précédente! La fille intelligente que tu es (avec la ressemblance au personnage, le contraire serait comique) trouvera très bien toute seule.

(Même scène) Ooh, trop cool, j'imagine M. avec les traits du film. Sauf que je sais pas lequel des deux barbus c'est!

"Nous sommes doublement liés" A ce stade de ma connaissance de l'histoire, cette partie de l'arbre généalogique me semble d'une simplicité enfantine! Je devrais avoir de l'entraînement avec tous mes cousins, oncles, tantes etc (on est plutôt prolifiques dans la famille) mais non.

Moi je trouve qu'Electre ressemble à Drusilla! Les cheveux noirs, l'air ailleurs... regarde l'auteur s'arracher les cheveux Mais non, je t'assure, personne n'a rien compris... Par contre, avec cette remarque, peut-être. Tu auras le droit de mettre des scoops dans tes reviews de mes histoires, quand je me déciderai à publier (pas demain la veille)

Cette scène de rêve est très bien, mais... Non, je te dirai le reste de vive voix, j'en dévoilerais beaucoup trop.

(Fin du chapitre) Un grand sourire fend les joues de la revieweuse jusqu'aux oreilles

Eh bien oui, j'ai réussi à ressortir TOUS mes commentaires! Heureusement, j'ai pu refaire la review quelques heures après le premier jet, et en linéaire c'est facile. En tout, si tu comptes, tu trouveras 23 remarques, mais comme j'en ai ajouté une au deuxième service, ça fait le compte. Waouh! Je suis douée!

réponse de l'auteur: tu te rends compte , je te laisse une place de choix alors profites-en ! Je vais donc répondre à tes remarques une à une, même si ça me prendra des heures et des heures.

entre les deux types de guillemets, mon coeur balance... Pour la correction de mon écriture, je te fais confiance !

c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le lui demander ( au prof) mais je suis sûr qu'il serait choqué par certaines fics. Il a bien était choqué pour Guernica ( je suis toujours marquée par cet épisode ou A ( je ne le nommerai pas ) disais qu'on voyait les g... du taureau, une scène culte ! On est pas en lettres pour rien !)

j'ai relu la scène, je me suis beaucoup marrée !

on peut pas penser à tout !

je suis méchante, même quand je ne suis pas là, tu souffres à cause de moi. Je ne m'excuse pas car ça prouve que tu aimes bien ma fic et j'en suis très contente. Imagine un peu le bienfait que je t'apporte, bientôt, tu me remercieras pour les abdos en béton que tu auras.

pour Manon Lescaut, sans commentaires...

Ben je te comprendrais jamais: soit c'est trop oral, soit c'est trop sophistiqué ! Faut savoir !

au début je pensais plutôt à Luna Lovegood pour Electre mais j'ai abandonné l'idée de faire correspondre les personnages entre eux.

Chapitre 4 :

Jeudi 17 décembre

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur et partit tout de suite à la bibliothèque. Elle chercha pendant une demi-heure des informations sur les mythes grecs sans trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle dut abandonner car c'était l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron :

« Alors Hermignonne, on est impatiente de découvrir comment est notre nouveau professeur de Potions ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » répondit-elle en rosissant légèrement. « Tu sais très bien que je suis infiniment curieuse. »

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, » fit Harry. « Devinez qui on a juste après….. L'abominable Rogue des neiges ! »

Neville eut un frisson involontaire. Il avait tellement peur de lui. Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait de casser l'ambiance. Il tenta de se rattraper en rassurant Neville.

« Ça va bien se passer, » renchérit Hermione. « Tu vas si bien t'en sortir qu'il ne va plus savoir quoi te dire ! Il va en rester bouche bée !

« Tu crois ? Hier, j'ai rêvé que je répondais juste à toutes ses questions. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait mangé sa baguette ! Dites-moi que c'était un rêve prémonitoire ! » S'exclama Neville.

« On suit des cours de Divination, à force tu devrais être un sacré expert en la matière ! On n'est pas sérieux, on devrait y aller. Etre en retard au premier cours, ça ne va pas vraiment faire bonne impression ! »

« Hé ! » S'exclama Hermione faussement indignée. « Tu viens de me piquer une de mes répliques favorites ! »

C'était la première fois qu'ils descendaient vers les cahots en riant, le cœur plus léger que d'habitude. La porte de la salle était encore fermée. Ils attendirent l'arrivée du professeur en discutant de tout et de rien. Cinq minutes avant la sonnerie, le professeur Honoré Vautrin arriva et ouvrit la porte en grand.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent aux bancs du fond comme d'habitude. Petit à petit, les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent silencieusement. Drago Malefoy se mit au premier rang à côté de Pansy Parkinson, sa plus grande fan.

Quand la salle fut totalement remplie, Vautrin ferma la porte et, regardant les élèves les uns après les autres, commença à faire l'appel pour se faire une première idée de qui était qui. Tout le monde était présent.

« Bien. Je m'appelle Honoré Vautrin et comme vous le savez, je remplace votre professeur de Potions qui a accepté de se charger d'un autre poste. Je sais que ce changement assez brutal en cours d'année va chambouler votre scolarité mais je vais tout faire pour limiter les dégâts. Je n'ai pas du tout les mêmes méthodes que mon cher prédécesseur mais on verra cela au cours de l'année. Je viens de l'école de Beauxbâtons qui se situe en France mais je ne suis pas français, je suis né en Belgique. Qui est déjà allé en France ? »

Une main se leva, la même que d'habitude. Vautrin consulta sa liste d'appel avant de lui donner la parole.

« Oui, Mlle Granger, c'est bien votre nom, j'espère ? Au début, je vais avoir du mal à retenir les noms de chacun d'entre vous. Ne le prenez pas mal mais je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms. » expliqua-t-il en souriant gentiment.

« Oui, c'est bien mon nom, » répondit la jeune fille. « Je suis allée à Dijon il y a trois ans de cela. »

« Ah, Dijon ! » S'exclama Vautrin. « Une très belle ville ! Avez-vous aimé la région ? »

« Oui, c'était très joli ! »

« Je suis complètement de votre avis ! Personne d'autre n'y est allé ? Comme c'est dommage ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons, je disais donc que j'allais vous apprendre à concocter des potions en tous genres. Je pense que mon collègue, le professeur Rogue vous a dit que pour faire une bonne potion, il faut être très précis sinon le mélange pourrait vous exploser à la figure. »

« C'est déjà arrivé à Londubat, » ricana Malefoy. « Plusieurs fois même ! »

Neville se tassa sur sa chaise, souhaitant qu'une trappe s'ouvre brusquement pour l'engloutir, pour échapper aux regards des autres. Le professeur le regarda longuement, pris de pitié pour lui.

« Mais ce genre de chose ne va plus lui arriver avec un bon entraînement. Jeune homme, tous les défauts se corrigent et je suis sûr que vous pouvez progresser en vous appliquant ! » L'encouragea Vautrin avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Londubat est un cas vraiment désespéré, professeur, continua Drago imperturbable. Il n'a jamais réussi une seule de ses potions. Il n'a réussi qu'à avoir un abonnement à l'infirmerie. On m'a même affirmé qu'un lit lui était déjà réservé. Il y passe sa vie. Je me demande pourquoi l'école accepte un individu pareil ! Ceux qui sont à côtés de lui pendant les cours sont en danger ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de relire ma liste pour savoir qui vous êtes, Mr Malefoy. J'ai déjà été prévenu de votre comportement. Vous êtes arrogant, égoïste, » explosa Vautrin, « et vous n'avez aucun respect pour les autres. Je vous ai à l'œil. Même vous, vous pouvez corriger votre attitude méprisante et je vais tout faire pour ! Ma patience a néanmoins certaines limites que vous venez de franchir. J'enlève donc cinq points à Serpentard et si je dois encore intervenir à l'avenir pour vous calmer, ce sera dix points. Vous devez comprendre que mes cours ne sont pas des matchs de boxe. Vous ne pouvez pas y mettre le bazar en affrontant les autres verbalement. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous pouvez faire aux autres ! » Acheva-t-il d'une voix terrible.

Drago le regardait, pâle, avec un rictus de dégoût. Vautrin haussa les épaules comme s'il était habitué à ce type de situation. Tous les Gryffondor présents dans la classe apprécièrent le professeur à sa juste valeur. Il venait quand même de remettre Malefoy à sa place. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à ça ! D'habitude, Rogue disait Amen à tous ce que faisait Drago.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous allez me faire la potion de Folie Furieuse. Les ingrédients sont inscrits sur la liste. Allez les chercher maintenant, les doses sont indiquées sur la recette. Bonne chance à tous. »

La potion était composée de graines de café, de poudre de piment séché, de sang bouillant de taureau et d'essence de furie : le parfait cocktail pour sauter au plafond. Ron fit la grimace en prenant l'essence de furie, un liquide verdâtre et visqueux.

Pendant les préparatifs, Vautrin passait dans les rangs pour voir comment se débrouillaient les élèves et pour corriger certains d'entre eux. Il s'arrêta près d'Hermione et admira son travail. Ses gestes étaient précis, simples et bien ordonnés. Elle suivait la recette à la lettre et remuait de temps en temps dans son chaudron la mixture qui avait pris des teintes rouges et noires, les couleurs de la colère à son point culminant. Elle était tellement absorbée par son travail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Vautrin.

Il continua sa petite inspection en s'arrêtant près de Neville. Sa potion était d'un orange tirant sur le rouge.

« Très bien Neville, continuez comme ça. »

Le jeune garçon rougit de fierté et lança un regard satisfait à Drago qui haussa les épaules avec mépris. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les élèves avaient fini leurs préparations. Après avoir prélevé des échantillons en mettant des étiquettes avec les noms des élèves pour pouvoir les reconnaître plus tard, Vautrin les déposa sur la table dans un ordre précis, de la plus claire à la plus foncée. Il prit un flacon, vers le milieu, et l'examina attentivement.

« Les potions qui vont du flacon de Mr Londubat jusqu'au dernier le plus foncé, de Mlle Granger, sont toutes valables. Celles d'avant non. »

Drago n'avait pas besoin de boire de la potion pour être fou furieux, c'était la première fois qu'un professeur de potion remettait en cause ses 'grandes capacités'. En effet, son échantillon faisait partie de la mauvaise moitié. La sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves.

« Je ne vous donne pas de devoirs pour les vacances. Je ne connais pas encore très bien votre niveau mais je commence déjà à avoir une petite idée du classement général, dit-il en regardant particulièrement Hermione. Amusez-vous bien. »

Les élèves partirent en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Rogue leur aurait donné des kilomètres de parchemin à remplir sur un sujet aussi vaste que la Russie. En allant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Neville était tout rouge. Il était très content car c'était la première fois qu'il allait avoir une bonne note en potions. Il parlait d'écrire à sa grand-mère pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Les autres parlaient du cours.

« Pour un premier cours, il s'en est passé des trucs, » s'exclama gaiement Ron. « Ce type est dément ! Je l'adore. Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy ! »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Rogue qui l'aurait remis à sa place. Il se serait plutôt défoulé comme un sauvage sur moi pour des raisons x ou y. C'est la première fois que j'étais content d'être en Potions. »

« Alors tu vas détester les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, on a Rogue, je te rappelle, dans à peine deux minuscules minutes », fit Ron avec une grimace comme ils arrivaient devant la salle fermée.

« Ouais, il doit être content, » ricana Harry. « Se débarrasser du prof pour récupérer la matière c'est un peu gros, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Harry, on ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça, » répéta pour la centième fois Hermione. « Je ne pense pas que se soit Rogue le coupable. On ne saura peut-être jamais ce qui s'est passé si on n'enquête pas nous-mêmes. Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? On en a déjà parlé. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de dire tout le mal que tu pensais de Rogue alors arrête de nous bassiner les oreilles avec. J'en ai marre. Tu ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose ? On dirait qu'il n'y a que ça qui t'obsède alors calmos. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne te 'bassinerai' plus les oreilles avec, promis. Je ne veux plus m'occuper des affaires de Poudlard, ça ne me concerne plus, je suis à la retraite. L'école m'a sans doute permis de rencontrer mon parrain mais me l'a repris juste après. Je n'ai que des malheurs depuis que je suis ici, alors je ne m'occuperai que de moi à partir de maintenant. »

« Ne confond pas tout, Harry, » murmura Hermione touchée par les paroles du jeune sorcier. « Ce n'est pas Poudlard qui est responsable de ce qui t'arrive, c'est Voldemort, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Comment ne pas l'oublier, » répondit Harry. « Il a tué tous les êtres qui me sont le plus chers. »

« Tu oublies qu'on est là », répliqua Ron.

« Peut-être que traîner avec moi nuit gravement à la santé. Voldemort pourrait très bien s'attaquer à vous si l'envie lui prenait, » pensa Harry à haute voix. « Je suis pourtant sûr que Roque n'est pas si clair qu'il le prétend. »

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait plus aborder le sujet. Harry eut un faible sourire.

« Il t'as sauvé la vie en première année pendant le match de Quidditch ! » Répliqua Hermione qui voulait à tout prix trouver des bons côtés à Rogue.

« A contrecœur, Hermione, à contrecœur. »

Juste à ce moment, Rogue sortit de la classe et les invita à rentrer dans la salle d'une voix aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus ? C'est peut-être son humeur du jour ? » Chuchota Ron inquiet pour la suite des événements.

Rogue avait l'air d'être d'une humeur plus massacrante que d'habitude. Hermione haussa les épaules sans rien dire. Tout Poudlard savait que Rogue et Harry ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Personne ne pouvait y faire grand-chose. C'était une haine viscérale et héréditaire. En effet, Rogue avait été l'ennemi juré de James Potter, le père d'Harry. En voyant le fils, il croyait revoir le père. D'ailleurs, tout le monde disait qu'Harry était le portait craché de son père. Quand Rogue avait appris la nouvelle de la disparition de Sirius Black, il avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas supporté.

« Asseyez-vous et plus vite que ça, » dit-il d'un ton brusque. « Nous allons commencer la leçon. Ouvrez vos livres page 145 ! »

Tous les élèves sortirent leurs livres sans rien dire et l'ouvrirent à la bonne page. Rogue pestait contre la lenteur et le manque d'enthousiasme de certains.

« La récréation est finie, » ricana-t-il. « Il est grand temps de passer à de vrais cours avec des professeurs compétents. Nous allons étudier les vampires beaucoup plus en détail cette année. D'abord, voyons voir si vous avez un semblant de matière grise. Comment reconnaît-on un vampire ? »

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Hermione. La jeune sorcière avait décidé de faire la grève de la parole. Rogue fut un peu surpris par son manque de réaction. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle fasse comme d'habitude : lever la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Que lui arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Il cacha tant bien que mal sa surprise. De toutes façons, il ne l'aurait jamais interrogé pour tout l'or du monde.

« Alors ! Personne ne répond à cette question si simple. Je vois que vous n'avez pas le niveau requis, ce qui est navrant. Je me demande ce que vous faites là. Un conseil, comme c'est bientôt Noël, commandez un peu de matière grise, cela vous sera bien utile pour la suite. »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Hermione, surpris eux aussi de ne pas l'entendre répondre. Rogue, plus qu'énervé se vengea sur Neville, sa proie favorite.

« Londubat, » siffla-t-il, « répondez immédiatement à cette question. »

Mais Neville tremblait comme une feuille morte et semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge.

« C'est du beau, je n'ai que des incapables dans cette classe ! »

C'était le mot de trop. Neville cogna les poings sur la table. Toute la classe sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Neville n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait les yeux noirs et la peau toute rouge.

« Alors, on se rebelle », fit Rogue pas du tout impressionné.

« Assez, » rugit Neville. « J'en ai ras le bol d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Je suis un être humain, bon sang. Alors si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite vos menaces à 10 noises, ça va barder pour vous ! »

« Des menaces, maintenant, » continua le professeur imperturbable. « Londubat, si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, vous serez renvoyé. »

« Calme toi, Neville. » Murmura Ron en le prenant par le bras.

Neville ne l'écoutait pas et se dégagea en le repoussant brutalement. De la fumée sortait des ses oreilles. Son visage était tordu par un rictus de haine. Il s'approcha de Rogue, les bras levés comme s'il voulait l'étrangler. Severus ne bougeait pas, sûr de lui. Au dernier moment, Neville tomba à terre, pris de convulsions. Hermione se précipita vers lui mais Rogue l'arrêta d'un geste en ricanant.

« Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais vous. A votre place, Mlle Granger, le cours n'est pas terminé, loin de là. D'après ce que je vois, votre cours de potion portait sur la Folie Furieuse. Au moins, Londubat l'avait réussi, pour une fois. »

Il retourna s'asseoir tranquillement. Neville, toujours par terre avait arrêté de bouger. Il était juste inconscient. Son visage était pâle à présent.

« Il se réveillera dans pas longtemps, laissez le comme ça et reprenons notre cours. Personne ne répond à la question de tout à l'heure ? »

Plus personne n'osait bouger. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Vautrin. Il entra dans la classe sous l'œil noir de Rogue. Quand le nouveau professeur de Potions vit Neville par terre, il leva un regard étonné vers son confrère.

« Ce cher Londubat nous a fait une brillante démonstration des effets dévastateurs de la potion de Folie Furieuse. Il voulait presque me tuer. »

« Ça doit être la vapeur qui lui a fait cet effet », expliqua Vautrin.

« Que me voulez-vous ? J'étais en plein travail. Je posais une question très simple et aucun élève n'a été fichu de me répondre. C'est désespérant ! »

« Ils ne m'ont pas déçu tout à l'heure, surtout une, » répliqua-t-il. « Je sens qu'on va faire un travail formidable ensemble. Voyons voir ça. Mlle Granger, pouvez vous répondre à la question posée ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et répondit, comme d'habitude, parfaitement bien à la question.

« Vous voyez, Severus, il suffit d'être patient et surtout aimable et on arrive à tout avec ces élèves. » affirma Vautrin sur un ton ironique.

Rogue faisait des efforts visibles pour ne pas exploser. Que lui voulait-il à la fin ? Severus n'aimait pas recevoir des leçons des autres.

« Ce qui m'amène au but de ma visite. Je vais vous emprunter une élève pour cette heure-ci. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Hermione, prenez vos affaires et suivez moi. »

« Non, » répliqua vivement Rogue. « Elle a un cours important, elle ne va pas le manquer. Elle viendra ce soir à la fin des cours pour vous voir. »

« Excusez moi d'insister mais c'est maintenant que je veux la voir. »

« De quel droit osez-vous ! »

« Le directeur m'a donné quelques libertés, discutez en avec lui. Hermione….. »

Elle se leva sous le regard envieux et jaloux des autres filles de la classe et le regard tout aussi sombre de Rogue. Comment pouvait-il prendre son Hermione ?

« Redescends sur terre, » se reprit-il. « Elle n'est pas à toi. »

Il était quand même très jaloux de Vautrin. Il avait vu en passant l'expression soulagée d'Hermione et avait ressenti un pincement au cœur. Il l'avait bien mérité. En fermant la porte, la sorcière entendit Rogue dire aux autres :

« Lisez votre livre jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, sinon….. »

Il se tut laissant la menace planer en l'air pour faire fonctionner l'imagination des élèves. Hermione se retourna vers son 'sauveur' et vit qu'il souriait.

« Votre professeur est toujours comme ça ? Il s'est peut-être levé du pied gauche ce matin. » Suggéra Vautrin.

Hermione faillit répondre qu'il l'avait vu sous son meilleur jour mais elle se reprit à temps. Ils parlaient quand même d'un professeur. Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit encore plus devant les scrupules de la jeune fille. Il la reconduisit aux cachots.

« Asseyez-vous. Nous n'allons pas parler des humeurs de Rogue mais de vous…. »

« De moi ? »

« Oui, je vous ai beaucoup observée tout à l'heure. Vous aviez l'air d'aimer ce que vous faisiez. Vous avez une grande patience et c'est ce qu'il faut pour préparer les potions. »

Il continua, voyant l'expression étonnée d'Hermione.

« On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez douée ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « C'est la première fois que j'ai une bonne observation en Potions, ça fait bizarre. »

« Il va falloir vous y habituer maintenant. Je ne savais que Rogue était aussi sévère. A chaque fois que j'encourage quelqu'un, ça l'étonne. »

Cela les fit rire.

« Qu'aimeriez vous faire plus tard ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop encore, » répondit Hermione. « Peut-être dans la recherche ou pourquoi pas Auror. »

« Vous visez haut mais je sais que vous en êtes capable. Tenez, j'ai un livre qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Il lui tendit un gros livre poussiéreux. Hermione regarda le titre : 'Potions, une science exacte'. Le livre était parmi les plus rares donc parmi les plus précieux. La jeune fille le remercia.

« Ce n'est rien, » affirma-t-il. « Vous me le rendrez quand vous aurez fini. Vous devriez partir, les cours sont terminés. »

Hermione partit en courant, le volume dans les bras, et rattrapa les autres. Elle leur montra la livre. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ça en valait la peine, » lui assura-t-il. « Rogue faisait une de ces tête. Quand tu es partie, il n'a plus ouvert une seule fois la bouche. »

« Il devait être furieux de voir sa meilleure élève lui passer sous le nez », renchérit Harry.

« En parant de fou furieux, qu'est-il arrivé à Neville ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Dean l'a amené à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se repose, » répondit Ron. « Il doit y passer la nuit. Ça a dû lui faire du bien de se défouler autant sur Rogue. »

« Avec ou sans potions, j'aurais fait la même chose mais en allant jusqu'au bout, » leur assura Harry. « Au fait, c'était notre dernier cours ! »

« C'est vrai, confirma Ron. Rogue n'a même pas pensé à nous refiler des devoirs, quel bonheur. »

Pour fêter ça, ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes et aux échecs.

Note de la béta-readeuse : je vous rappelle que vous pouvez bénéficier d'un arbre généalogique de la famille des Atrides en écrivant à matteic caramail . com

Sans vouloir trop révéler l'intrigue, je vous conseille fortement de prendre ledit arbre !


	6. Décorations et invovations

**réponse aux reviews:**

**Lorajho:**merci

**Matteic:** et moi je reste aussi sur mes positions ( par rapport à la lettre d'Hermione). maintenant, réponse aux remarques:

pour ta première remarque: c'est de l'implicite ! Tout le monde se moque complétement de ce qu'elle prend au petit-déjeuner. Ca ne fait pas du tout avancer l'histoire. Au fait, moi j'ai bu ce matin un grand bol de café et j'ai mangé deux toasts, et toi ? Moi non plus, je ne me rappelle plus de l'endroit où tu a si gentiment corrigé mon chapitre ( et hop, un coup de cirage, ça fait toujours du biencomme le dirais quequ'un que je ne nommerai pas mais qui se reconnaîtrai vu que je suis en train de lui répondre oups, je l'ai dit )

pour les guillemets, je ne prends pas les " " " mais plutôt les autres car mon ordi ne les connais pas. Tu n'auras plus à les taper toi-même en théorie.

pense mais ne révèle pas ... ( maître Alex a parlé !)

tu aimes ça, avoue-le !

j'ai pas fait attention... Mais si ! Tu l'as mis ! Pour les fautes et ben tant pis !

j'ai étudié par le plus grand des hasards ( c'est vrai ) la fiche étymologique du mot furieux. J'ai trouvé que ça pouvait signifier: quand un taureau se met sur ses pattes de dérrière avant de charger ( il est très furax !).

moque toi, moquette toi ! Dommage mais je sais qui se cache dérrière toutes les initiales que tu sèmes à tous les vents. ( je deviens poète !)

encore en rogne contre notre prof préférée ! Que ta rancune est tenace !

merci pour le compliment.

bien sûr ( atitude neutre del'auteur qui ne veut ni trop en dire ni pas assez je sais pas si c'est français mais je garde quand même).

mettons surtout qu'elle hésite encore ( d'ailleurs, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ai son métier en tête!).

c'est pas grave, tu t'amélioreras la prochaine fois et t'as plutôt intérêt ! Non, je rassure les autres lecteurs: Matteic n'a aucune pression de ma part.

**Encre: **je sais. J'ai encore du mal avec la mise en page. J'essaie petit à petit de m'améliorer même si ce n'est pas évident.

**Ally:** as-tu reçu l'arbre généalogique de la famille des Atrides? Dis ce que tu en penses. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait , c'est Matteic. J'espère que la suite te plairas.

Chapitre 5 : vendredi 18 décembre

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se préparait à rentrer. Au petit déjeuner, Hermione reçut une lettre de ses parents lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils comprenaient et qu'ils l'aimaient. Quand au prénom, ils lui répondirent qu'ils l'avaient entendu quelque part et qu'il leur avait plu tout de suite. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Hermione alla voir Neville à l'infirmerie. Il était encore très pâle.

« Je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, je suis encore trop faible pour quitter l'infirmerie », expliqua-t-il.

« Te rappelles-tu de se qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Oui et j'ai honte. Ca ne me ressemblait pas du tout. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a été surpris de te voir dans cet état. D'habitude, tu es si calme, si réservé, si…. »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer toi aussi ! » S'exclama Neville. « Je suis désolé, je suis encore sous l'effet de la potion. Qu'a dit Rogue ? A-t-il déjà envoyé quelque chose à ma grand-mère ? Je vais me faire tuer. »

« Je n'en sais rien. Si Rogue avait prévenu ta grand-mère, tu aurais déjà reçu une beuglante », répondit Hermione qui se voulait confiante.

« En parlant de ça, Seamus est venu me voir tout à l'heure et m'a dit que je ressemblais à une beuglante tellement j'étais rouge et tellement je criais comme un déjanté. »

« Comment as-tu pu ressentir les effets de la potion ? Tu ne l'as même pas essayée. »

« Non, je crois que ça venait de la vapeur, » expliqua-t-il en riant. « Je voulais tellement bien faire que je suis resté trop longtemps penché sur mon chaudron et j'ai dû en prendre plein la figure sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Le banquet de départ va bientôt commencer, j'y vais. Harry et Ron partent après le repas. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Fit Neville.

Elle partit dans la Grande Salle et s'assit entre ses deux amis. Ils attendaient tous le discours de Dumbledore avec impatience. Le vieil homme se leva et prit la parole. Tous les élèves se turent.

« Les vacances arrivent enfin, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer et décompresser après ce début d'année assez difficile. Je pense tout particulièrement à la mort de notre ami Ethan Frest. L'enquête n'a rien donné et le ou les coupables courent toujours dans la nature. Pendant vos vacances, ne pensez plus à cette triste histoire et fêtez Noël et le Nouvel An avec votre famille, vos amis. Profitez de ces instants de pur bonheur car ce seront peut-être les derniers pour la plupart d'entre nous. Je sais que mon discours doit vous étonner mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai appris avec le temps et mon expérience que tout peut s'écrouler en un rien de temps et que les seules choses qui nous restent sont nos regrets de ne pas avoir assez profité. Je sais aussi que certains d'entre vous en ont l'expérience. Demandez- leur. Rien n'est jamais acquis. Sur ce bon appétit. »

La nourriture apparut dans les assiettes. Après un long moment d'hésitation, les élèves attaquèrent leur repas comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Harry, lui, ne mangeait pas et regardait tristement son assiette. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. S'il avait su que son parrain Sirius Black allait si brutalement disparaître, il aurait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec lui. Maintenant, c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait vivre qu'avec ses regrets.

A la fin du repas, il tenta de sourire en disant au revoir à Hermione.

« Garde le fort et préviens-nous s'il se passe quelque chose de très grave. » Tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

La jeune fille ne lui répondit rien, se contentant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ron rouspéta et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas quand il était délaissé. Hermione et Harry rirent de bon cœur et la jeune fille s'empressa aussitôt de le serrer aussi dans ses bras. Le rouquin semblait aux anges. Les deux garçons partirent avec les autres élèves. Elle les observa pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient avec un pincement au cœur. Elle n'allait pas les revoir pendant deux semaines. Le temps allait paraître long sans eux.

Elle allait rentrer quand elle vit Drago assit à l'entrée sur sa grosse valise. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Il la regarda passer avec son air supérieur. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules.

Les élèves furent bientôt convoqués par Dumbledore pour décorer la Grande Salle. Hagrid était parti chercher les sapins. Hermione regarda ses camarades qui avaient accepté de rester pendant les vacances. Il y avait Lavande Brown, Parvati Pattil, Luna Lovegood, Ginny et Neville qui était encore à l'infirmerie. Il n'allait pas tarder à en sortir.

Les élèves essayèrent d'être imaginatifs et finirent par créer des décorations magnifiques. Luna était très maladroite et tellement distraite qu'elle enchaînait catastrophes sur catastrophes. Elle cassait des boules, renversait des objets sur les autres et bien d'autres choses encore. Son plus grand exploit fut de renverser, sans le faire exprès, un tas de guirlandes sur la tête de Rogue qui passait par là au mauvais moment. Tout le monde se mit à rire. Severus lança un regard furieux à la ronde, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Même Dumbledore riait. Il s'approcha du professeur et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos en lui affirmant que le turban lui allait très bien. Rogue se décida enfin à se dérider.

« C'est déjà ça, pensa Hermione. Il est presque beau quand il sourit. Il devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Hagrid venait d'arriver avec les sapins. Il était tout couvert de neige. Hermione et Ginny furent chargées de les décorer. Elles mirent des anges, des Pères Noël et surtout, comme le veut la tradition, une étoile au sommet. Hermione leva sa baguette et récita l'incantation.

« _**Wingardium Leviosa**_. »

Le temps parut s'arrêter. Tout le monde la regardait et retenait son souffle. Délicatement, elle la fixa au sommet. L'étoile ne tomba pas. Tout le monde applaudit. Vautrin se rapprocha de Rogue pour lui murmurer.

« Elle est vraiment douée, cette petite ! »

« Oui, je sais. » Répliqua-t-il sur un ton sec.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de Vautrin pour s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, Rogue n'aimait pas trop la manière dont Vautrin la regardait..

Après avoir fini de décorer la pièce, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre d'invocations. Le discours de Dumbledore l'avait remué. L'enquête sur la mort d' Ethan Frest n'avançait pas et le seul à avoir vu ce qui s'était passé n'était plus là pour en parler. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour faire le rituel. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée par qui que ce soit.

Hermione savait que s'était très dangereux mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, elle devait demander à la source même, c'est-à-dire aux professeur Frest.. Le rituel était très difficile et demandait une grande quantité d'énergie. Un miroir seulement était nécessaire. C'était le moyen le plus sûr pour communiquer avec un esprit de l'au-delà.

Hermione pouvait très bien utiliser une bassine d'eau de source mais c'était beaucoup plus dangereux. Parfois, il arrivait que l'esprit invoqué ne soit pas celui que l'on cherchait. Pour couper la connexion, il fallait briser l'outil de communication. C'était beaucoup plus facile de briser un miroir.

Hermione s'attacha les cheveux pour ne pas être gênée pendant le rituel. Elle inspira profondément, le miroir posé devant elle et répéta une invocation trois fois.

_**Seigneurs de l'au-delà,**_

_**Entendez ma prière,**_

_**Ramenez ici-bas**_

_**Une personne chère :**_

**_Le regretté Ethan Frest_.**

A la fin de l'incantation, le miroir se brouilla peu à peu. Ne voyant rien, la jeune sorcière tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Professeur Frest ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le voile qui semblait recouvrir le miroir se retira et un visage se dessina de plus en plus nettement à sa surface. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ex-professeur apparaître.

« Hermione Granger, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? Quel bon vent vous amène ? Oh, désolé, c'est vous qui m'avez appelé ? Je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'être mort. C'est si étrange….. »

« J'aimerais, si c'est possible que vous me racontiez comment vous êtes mort ? On n'a pas encore retrouvé le coupable. L'enquête n'avance pas et vous êtes le seul témoin. Il faut m'aider ! »

L'image de son ex-professeur fit la moue. Il n'avait pas très envie de raconter ses derniers instants. Hermione savait qu'il fallait absolument par irriter un esprit de l'au-delà et tenta de le faire changer d'avis avec toute la diplomatie dont elle disposait.

« Faites un effort. » Le supplia-t-elle. « Si vous ne me dites rien, vous ne serez pas vengé et l'assassin ne sera jamais puni comme il le mérite. »

« D'accord ! C'est bien parce que vous étiez ma plus brillante élève. Si je me rappelle bien, vous étiez à mon dernier cours. Quand vous êtes partie avec vos camarades, j'ai voulu ouvrir mon courrier. J'avais reçu une lettre d'un très vieil ami. Dès que je l'ai ouverte, j'ai senti une vive douleur au visage, comme s'il fondait. Je ne pouvais plus crier, plus rien faire. Quelle ironie, moi professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mourir à cause d'une malédiction ! C'est vraiment trop bête. »

« Quelle sorte de malédiction ? Qui vous l'a envoyée ? »

« Doucement, jeune fille. Je suis sûre que mon ami, Simon Tate, n'a eu aucun rôle dans mon assassinat. Le vrai coupable s'est servi de son identité pour endormir mes soupçons et le pire dans cette histoire est qu'il a gagné. Selon le timbre, cette lettre vient de Bulgarie. »

« Pouvez-vous me donner l'adresse exacte ? Je vais demander à un ami qui habite là-bas. »

« Pas de problèmes, c'est 4 allée des sentiers perdus, à Sofia. Quand à la malédiction, je peux vous assurer que c'est bien la première fois que j'en vois une de ce genre. Le coupable n'était pas un amateur. »

« Pourriez-vous me la décrire, je ferai des recherches pour trouver son origine. »

« Désolé, je ne peux pas rester. J'aurais bien aimé continuer à bavarder avec vous mais selon la règle, on ne peut pas rester plus de dix minutes avec le même esprit. Au revoir, Mlle. Ce fut un plaisir d'être votre enseignant. »

« Non, attendez !... »

Trop tard. Le miroir se brouilla à nouveau et quand il redevint limpide, Hermione ne vit que son propre reflet, légèrement fatigué. Sans savoir pourquoi, Hermione repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore et à Harry. Quelque chose la travaillait. Soudain, elle sut pourquoi. La jeune sorcière murmura d'une voix ferme l'incantation mais en la modifiant légèrement.

_**Seigneurs de l'au-delà,**_

_**Entendez ma prière,**_

_**Ramenez ici-bas**_

_**Une personne chère :**_

_**Le regretté Sirius Black**_.

Impatiente, Hermione se pencha sur le miroir mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée. La jeune sorcière réessaya. Toujours rien. Pourquoi le rituel avait-il fonctionné pour l'un et pas pour l'autre ?

Hermione ne put répondre à cette question car la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ginny entra dans sa chambre. Rapidement, Hermione brisa le miroir pendant que la rouquine poussait une exclamation de surprise.

« Quoi ? Fit Hermione assez sèchement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« J'ai frappé plusieurs fois. Répliqua Ginny. Tu n'as pas dû entendre. Tu es toute pâle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

En effet, Hermione était toute blanche et aussi très faible. Etablir une connexion avec un fantôme était une chose, mais la maintenir demandait énormément d'énergie. Elle l'avait sans doute épuisée lors de sa première discussion donc elle n'en avait pas assez pour pouvoir contacter Sirius. Hermione se raccrocha à cette explication, de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas d'autre. La jeune sorcière expliqua à la rouquine ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'est très dangereux. Répliqua Ginny. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? La prochaine fois, préviens moi et je le ferai avec toi. Tu me le promets ? »

« D'accord. Répondit Hermione ne voulant pas contrarier son amie. De toute façon, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je le referai. Je suis épuisée. »

« Je suis venue te chercher, le dîner est prêt. »

« Dis aux autres que je ne peux vraiment pas venir, je ne pourrai rien avaler, tellement je suis crevée. »

« Je sais mais tu dois venir sinon on va remarquer ton absence. »

Tout en râlant, Hermione fut obligée de suivre Ginny et traîna les pieds en grommelant jusque dans la Grande Salle. Elle remarqua alors que toutes les tables avaient été enlevées et qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une, celle des professeurs. Dumbledore avait regroupé les élèves face à leurs enseignants pour plus de convivialité. Hermione se retrouva assise face à Rogue et à côté de Ginny. Vautrin se mit face à cette dernière.

Rogue regarda longuement Hermione dés qu'elle entra dans la salle. Il la trouvait étrangement fatiguée. A ses côtés, son collègue en fit la remarque à haute voix. Hermione était gênée d'être au centre de la discussion et prétexta la fatigue de fin trimestre et le stress. Tout le monde la crut sauf Ginny qui connaissait la véritable raison et Rogue qui fronça les sourcils, pas très convaincu par l'excuse. Il savait qu'Hermione était très résistante.

Tout le repas fut animé par Vautrin, Ginny et Hermione qui faisait l'effort de participer à la discussion. Rogue les regardait faire en restant muet. La conversation aurait dû l'intéresser, étant sur les potions, mais non. Il voyait Hermione bailler de plus en plus et ses beaux yeux marron chocolat s'alourdir. Dumbledore se leva pour conclure le repas, voulant ainsi abréger la torture pour certains. Le vieux directeur souriait en regardant Hermione. Tous les autres l'imitèrent.

En passant devant le hall d'entrée pour regagner leur chambre, Hermione et Ginny virent Drago, endormi sur ses valises. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi au même endroit. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent indécises. Que fallait-il faire ? Il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit dans cet endroit. Il allait attraper froid. Hermione prit le parti de le réveiller.

« Tu es folle. » Murmura Ginny. « Si on le réveille, il va nous découper en rondelles tellement fines qu'on verra à travers ! »

« On ne va pas le laisser moisir ici, quand même. Il faudrait ne pas avoir de cœur pour le laisser dans un état pareil. »

« Une nuit sans lit ne devrait pas lui faire de mal. »

« Ginny ! »

Hermione secoua doucement l'épaule de Drago qui bougea légèrement. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux, encore endormis et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui l'avait réveillé.

« Papa, c'est toi ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Dés qu'il vit qui avait osé le réveiller, il entra dans une rage folle et prenant ses valises, il remonta dans sa chambre en pestant et ferma sa porte à clé.

« Pas très commode, le fils Malefoy. » Fit Hermione en baillant à se décrocher les mâchoires.

« Je t'avais prévenue. »

« Oh, ça va ! »

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent à leur tour se coucher et dormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Note de la béta-readeuse : je vous rappelle que vous pouvez bénéficier d'un arbre généalogique de la famille des Atrides en écrivant à matteic caramail . com

Sans vouloir trop révéler l'intrigue, je vous conseille fortement de prendre ledit arbre !


	7. Une mort tant attendue

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Kiki: **merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Matteic**: Sans problèmes. T'as vu les sacrifices que je dois faire et tous les efforts que je dois accomplir pour publier ! Ouais j'ai bien reçu les cours ( mon dernier chapitre remonta à loin d'après ce que je vois.) Mention exceptionnel pour tes efforts.

- Arrête sinon Hagrid viendra te voir pour crier, non plutôt pour hurler ( tout en brandissant son parapluie rose) "Ne parlez plus de lui comme ça !"

**Jorajho:** merci

**Encre:** merci, jai essayé de ralonger autant que possible mes chapitres ( j'ai des gros problèmes pour déveloper mais ça se soigne.). J'espère que la longueur te fera plaisir. Pour la généalogie, j'ai juste utilisé les personnages les plus proches d'hermione. Pour le site Mandragore, je l'ai visité mais je ne veux pas trop m'étendre dans les publications ( je publie déjà sur un autre site.)

**Ally**: L'as tu reçu ? merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir.

**Samedi 19 décembre:**

Une nuit de sommeil n'avait pas suffit à faire récupérer Hermione. Pourtant, elle partit de bonne heure pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les mythes grecs mais ne trouvait toujours rien. En effet, dans tous les livres qu'elle consultait, elle retrouvait toujours les mêmes renseignements : Hermione de Sparte, fille de Ménélas et d'Hélène. Cela ne suffisait pas. Elle voulait en apprendre plus pour pouvoir comprendre son rêve. Devait-elle s'y fier ? Hermione l'ignorait. La jeune sorcière reprit les livres sur la mythologie grecque et se força à les relire pour la énième fois.

Dans la Grande Salle, le repas de midi allait bientôt commencer. Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard et vit une chaise vide.

« Où est Mlle Granger ? Je ne peux pas commencer mon discours sans elle. Je vais vous annoncer le programme des vacances qui est assez chargé et je veux que tout le monde soit présent pour l'écouter. J'ai horreur de me répéter. Hier je ne pouvais pas le faire car Messieurs Londubat et Malfoy manquaient à l'appel. Severus, pouvez-vous aller la chercher. Je crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque. »

Rogue se leva sans discuter très en colère. Ce n'était pas son rôle de retrouver les élèves pour les forcer à écouter un discours de Dumbledore. De très mauvaise humeur, il entra à la bibliothèque en cherchant Hermione du regard. Un sourire fleurit immédiatement sur ses lèvres en voyant où était la jeune sorcière. Elle était assise sur une chaise, la tête sur un gros livre sur les rêves. Endormie, ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle sans faire de bruit. On entendait à peine son souffle.

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Tout doucement, il lui écarta des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Deux yeux marron s'ouvrirent alors et virent deux yeux noirs la regarder avec fascination. Hermione se releva brusquement, brisant le lien qui semblait s'être établi entre eux. Rogue ne pût s'empêcher de se justifier.

« Vous avez les cheveux tellement épais que j'avais peur de vous voir vous étouffer avec. »

« J'ai l'habitude » répondit-elle en passant la main dans sa chevelure pour l'arranger. « Merci de vous être **inquiété** _(GRRRR!) _pour moi. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

Il mit du temps avant de comprendre la question.

« Oui, mais je ne m'en souviens plus du tout ! » fit-il embarrassé.

Hermione se mit à rire. Lui si sérieux, si strict, oublier quelque chose qui devait sans doute être très important. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Rogue sourit à son tour, amusé par la situation. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait rire une élève. D'habitude, dès qu'il parlait, ses élèves tremblaient de peur et certains pleuraient. Il adorait sentir cette emprise, cette puissance. Mais là, c'était une autre histoire.

« Je devrais la faire rire plus souvent ! » se dit-il.

Rogue examina Hermione plus attentivement. La jeune fille avait encore une petite mine. Il ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, franchement agacée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter, j'ai compris. Je suis quand même la mieux placée pour savoir pourquoi je suis fatiguée. J'en ai assez qu'on me le dise ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, quand même ! »

« Je le sais » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici ? »

« Depuis, 10h je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous travaillez trop ! Vous voulez trop en faire et cela pourrait être très nocif pour votre santé. On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des jours. Je sais que je suis le plus mal placé pour vous donner des conseils mais vous devriez m'écouter pour une fois. Je dis ça pour votre bien même si ça peut paraître surprenant de ma part. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Rogue se tapa sur le front, se rappelant enfin pourquoi il était venu.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher ! On vous attend pour le banquet de midi : le directeur à des nouvelles très importantes à annoncer et il ne veut pas commencer sans vous. »

« Il vaut mieux se dépêcher alors ! » fit la jeune sorcière.

Elle rangea tous les livres et se rendit à la Grande Salle. Tout le monde la regardait. Hermione, mal à l'aise entendit Draco maugréer tout bas :

« Pas trop tôt ! »

« L'appel de l'estomac sans doute. » pensa Hermione.

Dumbledore sourit et se leva pur entamer son discours :

« Mes chers élèves, je suis content que vous ayez accepté de rester. Vous êtes moins nombreux que d'habitude mais je comprends tout à fait pourquoi. Dans cette période de crise, passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec votre famille est très important. Nous devons continuer à vivre et ne pas céder au désespoir. J'ai donc décidé de vous concocter un programme pour les deux prochaines semaines pour qu'on puisse en profiter à fond. Tout d'abord, j'ai prévu pour lundi soir une petite soirée à thème avec un peu de musique pour détendre les mœurs. Le mercredi 23 sera consacré aux cadeaux de Noël. Les professeurs et moi avons décidé de vous laisser la journée pour acheter les derniers paquets à Pré au Lard et enfin, pour renforcer la cohésion entre les élèves et les enseignants, j'ai prévu un affrontement amical lors d'un match de Quidditch. Le match est prévu le jour de l'an pour bien démarrer cette année qui j'espère apportera la paix et le bonheur à chacun d'entre vous. Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à venir dans mon bureau, je serai toujours disponible pour vous. Je suis heureux de vous informer que Mme Maxime est notre invitée d'honneur. Elle a gentiment accepté de rester pour les vacances à ma demande. Maintenant que j'ai fini mon discours et que vous l'avez tous écouté avec attention, je vous laisse commencer le repas. »

Les plats apparurent comme par magie sur la table. Drago se jeta sur la nourriture. Personne ne fit attention à ses remarques.

« Je suis le seul garçon à être ici, quel déshonneur ! »

Neville secoua la tête, habitué à ces remarques. Hermione et Ginny parlaient de Ron et de Harry.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, maman m'a écrit hier pour m'en donner. Ils s'amusent bien et pensent à nous très fort. Je crois qu'ils veulent nous faire râler, je vais me venger. J'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes quand ils verront ce qu'on va faire. Je vais leur écrire cet après-midi. »

« Ils vont tellement regretter qu'ils vont revenir vite fait. Moi aussi je dois écrire à quelqu'un. Tu pourras me le rappeler ? C'est très important. »

« Bien sûr » répondit la jeune rouquine « Au fait, avant d'oublier, Ron et Harry te font de gros bisous. Maman l'a rajouté au bas de la lettre. »

« C'est bien de rester en contact avec ses amis » approuva gentiment le professeur Vautrin. « N'est ce pas Severus?»

Le concerné hocha la tête sans rien dire, se rappelant qui étaient ses anciens 'amis'.

Après le repas, les deux sorcières se précipitèrent à la tour des Gryffondor pour écrire leurs lettres. Une fois seules, Ginny demanda à qui Hermione **elle allait** _(Il me semble t'avoir déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet...) _écrire.

« A Viktor Krum. Je vais lui demander qui habite à l'adresse que Frest a bien voulu me donner. Comme il est bulgare, ça va être plus facile pour se renseigner. De toute façon, je devais lui écrire. »

« Peut-être que l'esprit t'as donné une fausse information. » hasarda Ginny

« Je suis sûre que non. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les jeunes sorcières se concentrèrent sur leurs lettres et se les échangèrent pour les juger.

« Ta lettre est un peu **stricte.** » remarqua Ginny.

« Viktor est juste un ami, je ne vais quand même pas lui écrire une lettre d'amour ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Il ne faut pas lui donner de faux espoirs. » fit Ginny sur un ton tragique.

« On dirait Ron. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Arrivées à la volière, Ginny lui donna un coup de coude en lui montrant une direction du menton. Drago, l'air furieux était en train d'utiliser un hibou de l'école.

« Papa ! » se moqua Ginny « pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Et mes vacances au ski, alors ! »

Hermione sourit mais préféra attendre que le Serpentard ait fini d'envoyer son courrier. Mieux valait ne pas le rencontrer quand il était de mauvaise humeur sinon _(Ça ne se voit pas mais il y avait aussi une **erreur** ici, une virgule en trop)_ on pouvait le regretter amèrement.

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Hermione se rendit dans le par cet s'installa sur u banc près du lac. La jeune sorcière entendit une voix l'appeler. Neville, essoufflé, courait dans sa direction.

« Hermione » fit-il au bord de l'asphyxie. « Je….m'en sors pas du tout. Il faut que tu m'aides, c'est très important. »

Voyant Neville hésiter, Hermione lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Le jeune garçon rosit légèrement.

« As-tu entendu parlé du devoir que Trelawney nous a collé pendant les vacances ? » puis voyant qu'Hermione hochait la tête, il poursuivit. « Il faut dessiner le plan du ciel pour faire son thème astrologique. »

« Quel est le problème ? Tu as du mal à interpréter les signes ? »

« C'est pas ça ! Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître les étoiles dans le ciel. Je me rappelle plus comment il faut faire alors je suis bien embêté ! »

« Tu m'étonnes. »

« Tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! **Ça** me fait plaisir de t'aider. »

« Merci. »

Comme Neville ne partait toujours pas et qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, Hermione lui demanda s'il voulait autre chose. Le jeune Gryffondor lui parla alors de ses problèmes en Potions.

« Je sais tout ça » répliqua Hermione « Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des cours de rattrapages ? Je veux être à la hauteur pour prouver au nouveau prof que j'ai ma place dans cette école ! »

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me dire tout ça, je sens très bien que **tu** _(La quatrième fois, c'est peut-être pas la peine que je précise...) _es motivé mais…. »

« S'il te plait ! C'est toi qui étais à l'origine de l'Armée de Dumbledore l'année dernière, tout le monde le sait. Je **pense**que tu **es** la seule personne à pouvoir m'aider. Je veux faire des progrès. Grâce à toi j'ai déjà tellement pris confiance en moi ! »

« Je n'ai presque rien fait » protesta Hermione. « Arrête de me passer de la pommade, je ne le mérite pas vraiment. »

« Plus que tu ne le penses. »

Hermione était un peu gênée par tous les compliments que Neville venait de lui sortir. Elle finit par accepter en lui promettant qu'elle demanderait la salle à Vautrin la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Neville sauta de joie en la remerciant chaleureusement. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

Après le départ de Neville, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'observait. C'était Dumbledore. Le vieil homme souriait.

« Ces cours supplémentaires vont être bénéfique au jeune Londubat, il manque tellement de confiance en lui. C'est très généreux de votre part de lui accorder un peu de votre temps. Peu de gens l'auraient fait à votre place. »

Le directeur disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était **apparu** _(Alex, tu m'énerves là)_.

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Hermione mesura le travail qu'elle allait devoir faire avec Neville. Il fallait d'abord retrouver Vautrin pour la salle. L'enseignant n'était pas présent au banquet du soir et Rogue avait été incapable de lui dire où il se trouvait.

« Tant pis » se dit Hermione « je le verrai demain et je lui demanderai des conseils en même temps. »

Il fallait aussi trouver une préparation adaptée au niveau de Neville. La sorcière ne se faisait pas trop de soucis de ce côté-là.

« Je suis sûre que se Neville est suffisamment motivé, il pourra faire des miracles. Aucune potion ne lui résistera. » se dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione bailla longuement et s'endormit très rapidement. Du haut de la colline, on avait une vue imprenable sur la mer et sur Mycènes. Chaque jour depuis dix ans, deux jeunes filles venaient se réfugier au sommet pour contempler inlassablement la grande bleue _(Es-tu sûre que ce terme soit d'époque? Tout anachronisme gâcherait cet aspect de l'histoire)_. Après deux heures d'observation, elles redescendaient le cœur lourd. Ce n'était pas encore le grand jour.

Qu'attendaient-elles ? Leurs pères, tout simplement. Ils étaient partis conquérir Troie mais la guerre semblait se prolonger indéfiniment. Pourtant, elles ne perdaient pas espoir. Ce jour-là, tout semblait comme à l'ordinaire.

« Tu crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'une des jeunes filles

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit l'autre. « **Ça **fait si longtemps que **j'attends** _(grr!)_ ce moment que je me dis qu'un jour de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas la moindre différence. »

« Tu es la personne la plus patiente de Mycènes, Electre. Bien plus patiente que ta mère. »

« Je sais. Clytemnestre est bizarre. Juste après l'arrivée d'Egiste, elle a envoyé mon petit frère Oreste à la campagne pour l'écarter du danger. Hermione, ça fait dix que les deux hommes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie m'ont été arrachés de force et je ne sais même pas si je les reverrai un jour. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens »

«Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda Electre d'une voix rauque « tu n'as jamais connu ton père, moi oui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque. »

« Je sais » murmura tristement Hermione en regardant au loin.

« Je suis désolée. Je t'ai blessée et c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. En ce moment, je ne peux compter que sur toi. Depuis qu'Egiste est là, rien ne va. Je te promets que quand mon père reviendra, il chassera cet imposteur à grands **coups** de pied dans le derrière. Agamemnon n'est pas le Roi des Rois pour rien. Dis Hermione, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle _(Un point serait trop autoritaire) _»

Elle passa la main devant les yeux d'Hermione pour la tirer de sa rêverie. La jeune fille cligna des yeux sans répondre aux questions de sa cousine. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait surpris Clytemnestre et Egiste enlacés qui s'embrassaient fougueusement. Heureusement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de sa présence.

Bientôt, elle vit un étrange point noir à l'horizon. Intriguée, elle mit sa main en visière pour éviter d'être éblouie par le soleil. Hermione n'osait pas croire que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis tellement d'années. A mesure que le point grossissait, un poids énorme s'installait dans son estomac. Résistant à l'envie de hurler sa joie, elle donna un coup de coude plus vigoureux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu à sa cousine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda celle-ci en se frottant douloureusement les côtes.

« Regarde là-bas. Ne reconnais-tu pas le bateau qui approche »

« Je ne vois aucun bateau, tu rêves ! » répliqua Electre légèrement agacée.

« Tu _(C'est la Grèce antique, un peu de respect quand même!) _es aveugle ou quoi_(Je vais commencer à croire que tu as un truc personnel contre les points d'interrogation) _Il est juste devant ton nez. »

Hermione étendit le bras dans une direction en recommandant à Electre de regarder son doigt. Peu à peu, le visage de la jeune Atride s'éclaira d'une joie pure. Son père était enfin de retour. Elle poussa des hurlements de joie en remerciant les dieux de leur clémence, de lui avoir enfin **permis** _(GRRR!)_ de revoir son père. Pleurant et riant à la fois, elle dansa comme une folle.

Hermione, quant à elle, se demandait si son père et sa mère étaient à bord. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à Electre. Sa cousine tenta de la réconforter en disant :

« (_Et il faut un espace derrière les guillemets, mais je vais croire à une fantaisie d'ordinateur) _Le meilleur moyen d'avoir le cœur net **est** _(T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit une faute de frappe) _d'aller voir sur place alors allons-y. »

Sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa course folle. Elles dévalaient la pente de plus en plus rapidement sans se lâcher la main. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent au port. Elles pouvaient apercevoir les voiles blanches du bateau approcher en claquant comme un fouet.

**Dès** (_Décidément, les commentaires, ça y va! Je ne sais pas comment tu prononces, mais, une bonne fois pour toutes, dès, c'est avec un accent GRAVE!) _que le bateau accosta, un homme descendit sur la terre ferme en regardant sa ville avec un air fier. C'était Agamemnon. Hermione ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cet oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il semblait si majestueux, si sûr de lui. Il était dans la fleur de l'âge. Ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatant flottaient librement derrière lui et ses yeux gris montraient aux autres quel homme sage et respectable il était. Un écuyer accourait derrière lui en tenant un magnifique cheval noir par les rênes. Le Roi des Rois allait grimper quand tout à coup, Electre se jeta contre lui en criant :

« Papa ! »

Agamemnon surprit se retourna pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer comme quand elle était enfant. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux de se retrouver. Hermione contempla le tableau contente pour eux mais ressentant quand même un léger pincement au cœur : son père à elle n'était pas là.

« Comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces dix années, père ! » s'exclama Electre « Les ans me paraissaient des siècles sans toi. »

« Tu as maintenant 14 ans ma petite Electre. Laisse moi voir comme tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une vraie jeune fille, je suis très fier de toi. **Dis-moi** où est ton frère. Est-il avec ses précepteurs ? »

« Clytemnestre l'a envoyé _(**faute**! Ça lui ferait plaisir qu'on le prenne pour une fille, tiens!) _à la campagne pour son bien. Elle pensait qu'il était menacé. »

« Ah bon ! Nous parlerons de tout ceci à la maison. Dis moi qui est cette jeune fille, son visage m'est familier. »

« Je suis Hermione, votre nièce » fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant devant son oncle sans attendre la réponse d'Electre.

« Oh ! Voici donc la fameuse fille d'Hélène et de mon frère Ménélas. Je suis très heureux de vous voir. »

« Tout l'honneur est pour moi » fit Hermione chaleureusement.

« Votre père m'a tellement parlé de vous. Il me disait que vous aviez la beauté et la grâce de votre mère et je vois qu'il était encore bien en dessous de la réalité. »

« Mon père va-t-il revenir bientôt ? » demanda Hermione

« Bien sûr, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Nous avons récupéré Hélène et donné une bonne leçon à **ces** **Troyens** mais à quel prix ! Le valeureux Achille a été lâchement tué par ce chien de Pâris qui vengeait la mort de son frère le fourbe Hector. Vous vous rendez compte !

« Comment a-t-il pu ? » demanda Electre d'une voix tremblante. « Je croyais que Achille était invincible »

« Il l'a tué d'un coup de flèche dans son talon. Ce chien savait que c'était son seul point faible. Mais nous l'avons vengé en envoyant Pâris au royaume d'Hadès. »

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait » répondit sa fille avec hargne.

« Nous n'avons même plus de nouvelles du rusé Ulysse. » poursuivit Agamemnon « Je crois que le Dieu Poséidon fait tout pour qu'il ne revoie jamais sa patrie. J'avais tellement hâte de revoir la mienne, de revoir mes deux garnements. »

« Quand avez-vous vu mes parents pour la dernière fois ? » insista Hermione

« Ils ont **dû** _(l'esprit du prof de Didactique vient de te foudroyer) _s'arrêter pour faire escale en Egypte je crois. » répondit le Roi un peu embarrassé. « Maintenant assez avec toutes ces questions, rentrons, j'ai hâte de retrouver ma place. » Agamemnon grimpa sur son cheval et attrapa en souriant sa fille qu'il plaça devant lui. Electre cria à Hermione qu'elles se retrouveraient au palais. La jeune fille hocha la tête, heureuse de voir sa cousine aussi souriante. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça.

Un cortège se forma emportant le Roi de la cité et sa fille vers le palais royal. Les mycéniens prévenus du retour du monarque **l'acclamaient** _(hem, hem!) _à grand cris dans la rue et certains jetaient même des fleurs depuis les fenêtres. Un tapis coloré se formait peu à peu sous les pas du cheval noir. Le peuple était en liesse.

Hermione marchait derrière sentant que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Cette menace n'était pas claire mais pourtant la jeune fille sentait qu'elle était réelle. Une voix de jeune femme interrompit ses pensées.

« Je sais à quoi vous **pensez** _(Alex! arrête de taper à onze heures du soir!)_ mais vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui, c'est trop tard. »

Hermione se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé. La jeune femme recula vivement comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle avait du être jolie… dans une autre vie. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des jours et exprimaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Sa chevelure désordonnée lui donnait un air de sauvagerie. Hermione remarqua aussitôt qu'elle avait une chaîne qui lui meurtrissait le cou. Le garde qui la tenait semblait exaspéré et le prouva en tirant violemment sur la chaîne.

Sans une **plainte** _(Et voilà, faute de frappe)_, la jeune femme s'effondra ; Hermione se précipité vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ne vous approcher pas ! » lui conseilla le garde « C'est une prisonnière de guerre. Elle fait maintenant partie du butin du Roi. »

Ignorant les conseils du garde, Hermione tendit la main à la jeune femme qui l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Moi qui **croyais** _(Attends une minute, je vais prendre un calmant et je reviens)_ que tous les **Grecs** étaient des barbares sans cœur ! » fit-elle

Le garde se mit à rire. Pensant exactement le contraire. Hermione le fit taire d'un regard méprisant. Elle questionna alors la jeune femme sur ce qu'elle voulait dire tout à l'heure.

« Une menace terrible pèse sur le Roi, une menace mortelle. J'ai eu des visions de sa mort mais il n'a pas voulu me croire. Il m'a traité de vieille folle. »

« Cassandre ! » fit le garde d'une voix sourde « tu es folle, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu prédis des malheurs à tout le monde. A force, plus personne ne te crois. »

Hermione était mal à l'aise et repensait à l'attitude de Clytemnestre et d'Egiste. Elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir pu le lui expliquer.

« Je te répète que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose » fit Cassandre comme si elle lisait dans les pensées d'Hermione. « Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre de notre destin. Celui d'Agamemnon s'est décidé le jour où il est parti à la guerre. Aujourd'hui est son dernier jour, j'espère qu'il va en profiter. »

Hermione le voyait rire avec Electre. Son cœur s'emballa d'un coup. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que la prophétesse avait raison. La jeune fille tenta de traverser la foule pour rejoindre son oncle et sa cousine mais sans succès. Trop de monde lui barrait le passage.

« Vous voyez **»** fit Cassandre « le destin vous empêche d'agir. »

« Vas-tu te taire vieille folle » hurla le garde en la frappant violemment.

Cassandre hurla de douleur. La foule ne fit pas attention à ce cri sauf Agamemnon qui regarda dans cette direction. Hermione sentit comme de l'hésitation dans ce regard et comprit alors ce que tout cela signifiait. Contrairement à ce que croyait Cassandre, le Roi avait pris ses visions très au sérieux.

« Il a compris que la fin était proche et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. » murmura Hermione pour **elle-même**. « Il voulait mourir la tête haute comme le Roi fier qu'il a toujours été. »

Agamemnon rentra brusquement au palais en tenant Electre par la main. Cassandre s'effondra à terre en s'arrachant les cheveux de **désespoir**.

« La malédiction est sur votre famille, Hermione. La mort plane sur votre palais, sur votre tête. Vous ne pourrez pas lutter contre ce fléau. Ma vie touche à sa fin. »

Hermione recula, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le garde tenta de la réconforter.

« Cette folle m'a prédit des catastrophes en veux-tu en voilà mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis encore là. Il ne faut pas croire à ses mensonges. »

« Elle me connaissait ! Elle savait comment je m'appelais. »

« Vous êtes vraiment Hermione, la nièce du Roi ? Toutes mes excuses. Cassandre faisait partie de la famille royale troyenne. Je crois que **c'était** _(Je suis effondrée, je n'arrive même plus à faire de commentaires...) _une des nombreuses filles de Priam et d'Hécube, le Roi et la Reine de Troie. Ils avaient énormément d'enfants ces deux-là dont Hector et Pâris. Ce couple était pire que des lapins. » ricana-il « Quand votre mère Hélène a été capturée, elle a **dû** croiser Cassandre un bon nombre de fois et comme tout le monde dit que vous ressemblez à votre mère… »

« Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu, pourtant »

« Je n'ai jamais vu votre mère….. »

Un cri strident l'interrompit. Hermione reconnut avec horreur celui d'Electre. Le garde l'empêcha de se précipiter à l'intérieur du palais. Les autres gardes du cortège entrèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Le peuple tout entier retenait son souffle. Les gardes revinrent mais dans quel état. Certains pleuraient abondamment. La reine Clytemnestre sortit à son tour et prit un air de circonstance :

« Mon mari Agamemnon est mort accidentellement. »

Le peuple hurla son chagrin.

« Oh Zeus ! Pourquoi nous as-tu **abandonnés** ! »

Clytemnestre qui ne supportait pas ces lamentations ordonna le silence.

« Il ne faut pas que le royaume sombre dans le chaos et la démence. J'ai donc décidé de nommer Egiste régent de Mycènes. A partir de cet instant vous lui devrez obéissance, fidélité et respect. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le peuple protesta sourdement et le nom d'Oreste fut prononcé par **quelques-uns**. La reine fit celle qui n'entendait rien. Un ricanement rauque se fit entendre. Tout le monde sursauta. C'était la voix de Cassandre.

« Vous l'avez tué ! » gronda-t-elle. « Ne criez pas victoire si tôt car celui que tout le monde **attend** reviendra pour régler votre compte. Votre sacrifice purifiera cette cité maudite ! »

Le peuple regarda la jeune femme en proie à la démence. Elle se roulait dans la poussière en déchirant ses vêtements, en s'arrachant les cheveux et en s'égratignant le visage.

« Gardes ! » aboya la reine « Saisissez vous d'elle ! Cette troyenne a ensorcelé mon mari ! L'accident est de son œuvre. Tuez cette sorcière avant qu**'elle** nous **empoisonne** l'existence. Aux enfers Cassandre»

Le garde ne se fit pas prier, il emporta de force la jeune femme qui se débattait. Plus personne n'entendit parler de Cassandre.

A SUIVRE

Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, en tapant mon texte, j'ai fait des fautes et ma correctrice me les a comptées, voici le total.

_Ahem, nous avons un total de 43 fautes sur 304 lignes, ce qui fait une faute toutes les 7,0697674418604651162790697674419 lignes._


	8. Demande en mariage et lamentation

Je suis très contente de pouvoir publier ce nouveau chapitre, j'arrive à prendre de la vitesse pour taper et les reviews m'encouragent dans ce sens alors continuer à m'en écrire, ne soyez pas timides, je réponds à toutes les remarques……

**Réponse aux reviews du chapitre 7 :**

**Elfie **: merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour les fautes, je progresse énormément. Avant je faisais une erreur par ligne, ça m'arrive encore. Je trouve que c'est normal d'être agacé mais bon, il faut être indulgent….. Je ne vais plus mettre les commentaires ( c'était une petite vengeance de ma part…)

**Diane** : prénom mythologique, l'Artémis romaine. La mythologie est un sujet complexe qu'il ne faut pas traiter à la légère (c'est mon avis) car on apprend beaucoup sur le caractère humain ( les histoires mettent en scène les défauts comme l'hypocrisie ). Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants, ce serait trop simple.

Je ne sais pas si tu t'es basée sur le film Troie (celui de cette année) mais moi j'ai été choquée par la réécriture de cette guerre si célèbre. D'accord, les acteurs sont excellents ( surtout Orlando Bloom et Eric Bana), les effets spéciaux sont bien faits mais je trouve qu'ils ont complètement dénaturé le mythe (ça n'engage que moi bien entendu). Il faut lire l'Iliade d' Homère pour s'en rendre compte.

Premièrement, Agamemnon n'est peut-être pas si 'salaud' que ça (je reprends ton mot). Un mythe peut avoir plusieurs versions, c'est le cas pour Iphigénie : en effet, certains auteurs la tuent ( les grecs forcent Agamemnon à le faire, Ulysse le premier) , d'autres la sauvent ( lis la pièce de Racine, tu verras) en sacrifiant une autre Atride. J'ai même lu une version où Artémis l'aurait elle-même sauvée ( c'est elle qui avait à l'origine réclamé ce sacrifice.). D'ailleurs, dans le film, il manque la présence des dieux. Je sais, c'était une question de temps mais quand même….

Ils ont présenté les grecs Ménélas et Agamemnon comme des rois avides de pouvoirs ( l'acteur qui joue le deuxième est super ( coucou Stryker !)), c'est faux ! Le seul truc de vrai est la lâcheté de Ménélas ( Homère le dit lui-même). Il faut se rappeler de quelque chose de très important : Hélène devait choisir un époux parmi les rois du pays. Elle était tellement belle que son père craignait énormément des retombées ( des guerres par exemple). Le 'rusé' Ulysse eut une idée : forcer les prétendants à faire un serment : celui de respecter le choix d'Hélène mais surtout d'aider le futur mari en cas de pépin. C'est ce qui se produisit. Autre erreur du film, Hélène disait qu'on l'avait forcé (il me semble), alors que c'est elle qui a choisi Ménélas (on se demande bien pourquoi).

Les troyens avaient été bien reçus par les grecs et ont violés toutes les règles de bienséance en capturant une reine grecque ( c'est normal que Ménélas soit un peu énervé, non ?). Les grecs voulaient reprendre leur reine et ont tenté des négociations avec Paris ( lire La guerre de Troie n'aura pas lieu de Giraudoux) mais sans succès, les troyens auraient pu éviter la guerre. Pour les richesses pillées, c'est courrant dans les guerres à l'époque. Les grecs aussi étaient très puissants…. Je n'ai pas cité toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu relever, j'ypasserai des heures et des heures

J'ai des anecdotes sur Achille : son père l'avait déguisé en fille pour qu'il puisse échapper à la guerre ( vachement viril…). Il était aussi très orgueilleux !

Pour Electre, je suis d'accord ( elle est givrée) mais pas pour Clytemnestre. Elle a quand même tué son mari ! j'arrête mon speech...

**Matteic **: je sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire une réponse aussi longue que la précédente mais bon, je vais essayer.

1. je ne suis plus en vacances….

3. Je ne suis pas la science infuse mais j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser à l'école primaire.

4. que veux tu, c'est la vie.

5. non, c'était pour écrire la scène.

6. alorstu devrais arrêterde me le répéter.

7. merci.

8. sans doute

9. fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, je reconnais volontiers qu'il est mignon. La scène où Paris doit se battre m'a fait trop marrer.

10. c'est le but.

11.si tu le dis.

12. merci Laurence.

13. des fautes ? Pas bien…. N'oublie pas mon rêve où la situation actuelle est inversée, ça pourrait arriver. Comme le dirait si bien notre prof de latin, attention, attention…

14. t'as raison.

L'arbre généalogique des Atrides est toujours disponible, demandez le dans les reviews…..

Bonne lecture...

Au réveil, Hermione était soucieuse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à interpréter son rêve et cela l'agaçait. La sorcière n'aimait pas quand la situation était hors contrôle. Les livres de la bibliothèque ne donnaient aucune information sur ce genre de rêves et encore moins sur le rôle d'Hermione de Spartes. C'était la première fois que la bibliothèque ne pouvait pas l'aider à comprendre le mystère qui l'obsédait et ça l'énervait énormément.

Au petit déjeuner, elle semblait dans la lune tellement cette histoire la tracassait. Les autres le voyaient bien mais personne ne fit rien pour la tirer de cette rêverie. Un hibou s'en chargea. Hermione prit le mot, intriguée et reconnut très rapidement l'écriture de Hagrid.

« Viens me voir tout de suite, c'est urgent… »

La jeune sorcière quitta la table en catastrophe, sans prendre le temps de finir ses toasts, sous le regard inquiet des autres. Elle courut jusqu'à la cabane en se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Hagrid avait dû la guetter car il ouvrit la porte juste au moment où elle allait frapper.

« Entre vite » lui fit-il en la tirant rapidement à l'intérieur comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? » demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur un immense fauteuil.

Hagrid lui lança un regard bizarre avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais, Hermione, je commence à me faire vieux et je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai un travail qui me plait, je m'occupe des animaux mais je me sens un peu seul. Non pas que je m'ennuie mais il m'a toujours manqué un truc très important. »

« Hagrid ! » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix stridente à la McGonagall. « Je vous interdis de penser ça rien qu'une seconde. Vous n'êtes pas seul à Poudlard. »

« Je sais. » répondit le demi géant ému par la réaction de la sorcière. « J'ai le soutien de Dumbledore et vous venez me voir de temps en temps mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il me manque toujours ce petit truc. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, je n'ai pas dormi mais j'y suis arrivé. Je sais exactement ce que je dois faire, je ne suis pas un lâche. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante, s'attendant au pire.

« Quand j'ai connu Olympe, j'avais enfin trouvé ce qui me manquait, une femme à ma mesure puis on s'est séparé à cause de Graup et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à elle. J'ai donc décidé de la demander en mariage. »

« Je suis très contente pour vous deux ! » fit Hermione soulagée. « Qu'a-t-elle répondu ? »

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. » répondit Hagrid en baissant les yeux, un peu honteux. « tu es la première au courrant. J'ai besoin de ton aide…… »

**Dimanche 20 décembre**

Hermione était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'imaginait mal aller voir Olympe pour lui demander si elle acceptait l'offre de Hagrid. Non, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Le demi géant dut sentir son hésitation car il déclara très rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas bien méchant. » il s'interrompit mal à l'aise. « Voilà, je suis un peu bourru et je m'y prends très mal avec les femmes. J'aimerais que tu me donnes des conseils pour m'en sortir avec elle. Tu comprends, c'est la première fois que je vois une femme si forte qui me convienne autant. Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

« Je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux. » répondit Hermione gênée.

Elle n'était pas vraiment bien placée pour donner des conseils pour une affaire de cœur n'ayant pratiquement pas eu de flirt vraiment sérieux. Elle se reprit et tenta par tous les moyens de sortir Hagrid de sa réserve habituelle.

« Ecoutez, Hagrid. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez pour elle. »

« Je pourrais pas, je suis trop maladroit. » répliqua Hagrid sur la défensive.

« Mais si ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Laissez parler votre cœur et vous allez voir, tout deviendra clair pour vous. »

« Je vais essayer. » Hagrid s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et reprit d'une voix forte. « A chaque fois que je la vois, ma vie s'illumine d'un coup comme un rayon de soleil. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant, pas même avec Norbert ou…. »

Hermione fit la grimace en entendant Hagrid comparer son amour pour Olympe avec sa passion pour les dragons. La suite la rassura. En effet, il soulagea son cœur à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa compagne et se disait prêt à faire d'énormes sacrifices rien que pour la voir sourire. La jeune sorcière ne savait plus trop quoi dire tellement elle était touchée par les paroles du géant. Quand Hagrid s'arrêta de parler, il vit avec horreur que la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui tendit un mouchoir en lui demandant ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

« Sois honnête avec moi. As-tu aimé tout ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Mais oui ! » s'exclama Hermione en se mouchant bruyamment. « Si un homme me disait un jour même une infime partie de tout ça, je lui sauterais au cou ! »

« J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment m'y prendre. Dis-moi comment font les moldus pour demander leurs compagnes en mariage ? Comment dois-je faire ? » demanda Hagrid la voix rauque.

« Il faut dire à Mme Maxime ce que vous ressentez, ça lui fera très plaisir. Quand un moldu se déclare, il met tout en œuvre pour créer une ambiance romantique avec des fleurs, une bague de fiançailles, des trucs de ce genre. En plus votre bien-aimée est française, il paraît qu'elles sont très romantiques. Surprenez-la. Faites lui sentir qu'elle est unique pour vous. » expliqua patiemment Hermione.

« Tu as raison, merci pour tes conseils Hermione. »

La jeune sorcière ne répondit rien, heureuse de lui avoir rendu service. Elle repartit vers la grande Salle après avoir gratté un instant la tête de Crockdur. Elle se réinstalla tranquillement à sa place et vit que son petit-déjeuner était devenu froid. Hermione murmura alors une formule pour réchauffer le tout. Rogue face à elle la regardait encore étonné par son brusque départ de tout à l'heure.

« Où étiez-vous passée ? » demanda-t-il par pure curiosité.

« Oh, je…..j'étais…..j'aidais un ami à s'extérioriser, il en avait bien besoin. » bafouilla légèrement Hermione, ne voulant pas raconter la vie privée de Hagrid.

Ginny lui lança un regard étonné sans rien dire. Hermione lui envoya un petit signe discret pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. La rouquine lui sourit pour montrer qu'elle avait compris le message. Le professeur Vautrin arriva à cet instant et s'asseyant sans s'occuper des autres, il lança à la cantonade :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Mmm, ça sent bon par ici. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser à un conte de fées qu'elle avait entendu pendant son enfance où un ogre disait à peu près la même chose :'je sens de la chair fraîche par ici.' Cela la fit rire. La jeune sorcière finit par remarquer Neville qui de l'autre côté de la table, lui faisait de grands signes désespérés. Au début, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ah, oui, les cours de rattrapage. Hermione lui rendit son salut et se penchant vers Vautrin, elle lui demanda :

« J'aimerais avoir votre permission pour quelque chose de particulier. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Voilà, Neville m'a demandé de l'aide pour les potions et j'ai pensé que quelques cours particuliers ne pourraient pas lui faire de mal. J'aimerais pouvoir utiliser la salle habituelle pour les préparer. » fit Hermione.

« Monsieur le directeur m'en avait déjà parlé et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, Mlle Granger. Je vous prête volontiers la salle. Vous pouvez l'utiliser à partir de mardi. »

« Merci beaucoup, professeur. »

« Avez-vous déjà réfléchi aux types de potions que vous allez lui enseigner ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner des conseils pour les trouver. Je suis disponible à tout moment, surtout n'hésitez pas. »

Rogue fulminait dans son coin en entendant cette discussion. Soudain il se figea en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna vers la direction qu'il fixait. Hagrid venait d'entrer avec son fameux costume des grandes occasions marron et pelucheux avec une cravate à carreaux jaunes et oranges. Hermione fit la grimace en comprenant ce que le demi géant allait faire. Elle aurait dû mieux lui expliquer ce que le mot romantisme voulait dire. Hagrid s'avança vers Olympe et lui offrit un énorme bouquet de pissenlits. La demi-géante les reçut en poussant une exclamation ravie, ne devant pas s'attendre à autant de la part d'Hagrid. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait fini. Il mit un genou à terre sans se soucier du regard méprisant de certain (je ne vais pas les citer, vous les reconnaîtrez facilement) et se lança comme il l'avait dit plus tôt à Hermione.

« Olympe, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connaît. Il faut que je vous avoue que depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu, ma vie n'est plus la même, et…. »

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase tellement il était ému par la situation. Hagrid fixait Olympe dans les yeux en tremblant légèrement de bonheur. Hermione croisa les doigts en murmurant des encouragements pour qu'il puisse continuer sa déclaration. Rogue s'en aperçut et sourit.

« Et ? » demanda Olympe d'une voix bouleversée.

Hagrid voulut continuer mais il bafouillait tellement que rien ne sortait. Tout le monde entendit un ricanement qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Elle pesta intérieurement contre Drago qui gâchait cet instant de bonheur. Déjà qu'ils se faisaient rares… Finalement, le demi géant sembla se réveiller d'une sorte de transe et sortant un écrin, il le tendit à Olympe. Cette dernière l'ouvrit et en sortit un anneau gigantesque mais simple, en or. Hagrid, voyant l'émotion sur le visage de sa compagne, respira profondément, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Je vous aime, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? »

C'était sorti d'un coup. Hagrid parut immédiatement soulagé et pour la première fois balaya la salle du regard et sourit à Hermione pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier d'avoir réussi. Olympe se leva, se jeta à son cou et s'écria :

« Bien sûr que oui ! C'eut la plus beule déclaration qu'on m'eut feutes ! Enleuvez-moi grand fou ! »

Sa voix était tellement forte et stridente (sans doute l'émotion) que tous les sorciers durent se mettre les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas se faire percer les tympans. Hagrid contempla sa fiancée avec en regard incrédule (il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait accepter) et quand il entendit son rire perler, il la souleva dans ses bras et tous deux sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les applaudissements des autres. Dumbledore était ému et Minerva pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Extérioriser un ami, dites-vous ! » fit Rogue à Hermione en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Il avait besoin d'un coup de main, c'est tout ! » répondit-elle en rougissant.

« C'est donc votre œuvre ! » s'exclama à son tour Vautrin. « Vous avez bien fait, Hagrid mérite d'être heureux. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Après le repas, Ginny la bombarda de questions et Hermione dut tout raconter en détail. Ginny trouva l'épisode romantique à souhait.

L'après midi avançait à grands pas mais le mystère de ses rêves ne se résolvait pas vraiment. Hermione pensa alors à aller voir la seule personne qui pourrait sans doute l'aider, une personne qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis quelques temps, le professeur Trelawney. Hermione escalada l'échelle de corde à contrecœur, se rappelant très bien comment avait fini son dernier cours dans cette salle. C'était la première fois qu'une matière échappait à son contrôle mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle n'était pas arrivée à voir des Sinistros dans les feuilles de thé. La jeune sorcière avait abandonnée ce cours avec soulagement.

La lumière des bougies dansait joyeusement sur les murs et des bâtons d'encens projetaient dans les airs une odeur suffocante. Cela faisait à peu près trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle et ne le regrettait absolument pas.

Au fond de la salle se trouvait une porte avec le bureau du professeur de Divination. Hermione avança jusqu'à la porte sans se presser, luttant contre une envie folle de partir en courant. La jeune sorcière entendait des voix féminines se rapprocher et vit Parvati et Lavande sortir du bureau. Elles s'arrêtèrent, étonnées de voir Hermione traîner par ici. Parvati ne put s'empêcher de lancer une méchanceté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu perturbes l'atmosphère de la pièce avec tes mauvaises vibrations. Le professeur Trelawney aura du mal à avoir ses visions. » ricana-t-elle.

Lavande gloussa comme une dinde. Hermione pensa alors :

« Je vais perturber autre chose, ma vieille, que tu sauras vraiment plus où te mettre après. »

Elle se reprit aussitôt. D'habitude, Parvati n'était pas aussi méchante mais elle avait trouvé un domaine où elle lui était nettement supérieur (heureusement le seul) et donc en profitait largement. Une voix d'outre tombe surgit soudain derrière elles.

« Je savais que vous viendriez, Mlle Granger mais je pensais vous voir plus tôt. Mon troisième œil m'avait averti mais sans me donner plus d'informations. Mes chéries, » fit le professeur en s'adressant à Lavande et Parvati « laissez-nous, nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse qui ne vous concerne pas. Ça faisait longtemps que je l'attendais. »

La 'prophétesse' sortit de l'ombre en souriant à Hermione. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, elle était restée la même que dans le souvenir d'Hermione qui pourtant ne la voyait pas souvent. En effet, Trelawney ne descendait jamais avec ses confrères (sauf cas vraiment exceptionnel), ne voulant pas se joindre au commun des mortels qui selon elle ne comprenaient rien à son don.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent, horrifiées d'être chassées par leur professeur favori, et jetèrent un regard larmoyant qui aurait fait fondre un iceberg. Trelawney ne se laissa pas faire et répéta son ordre. Les deux sorcières sortirent en grognant et en pestant, curieuses de savoir ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir se dire. Elles étaient jalouses. Dés que la porte se referma, Tralawney poussa un soupir de soulagement sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Je voyais le moment où elles ne partiraient jamais. » fit Trelawney en désignant la porte du menton. « Elles sont très gentilles, ce n'est pas le problème, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont collantes ! Elles se croient obligées de passer leurs journées ici. Comme si elles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Lavande et Parvati doivent oublier que je suis en vacances. Le troisième œil est un fardeau alors si en plus je dois les voir tous les jours, elles finiront par me rendre chèvre….. »

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler de la sorte. Elle entendait souvent ses camarades charger Trelawney de louanges mais le contraire n'avait pas l'air de se faire. Entendant son rire, Trelawney arrêta ses jérémiades (au fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être envahie par les deux élèves vu que c'était les seules à faire l'effort de venir prendre de ses nouvelles), et s'intéressa à Hermione.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ma chérie ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton bienveillant.

« Je ne suis pas votre chérie ! » répliqua vertement Hermione qui n'aimait pas du tout ce surnom venant de sa part, puis sur un ton ironique. « Votre troisième œil ne vous l'a pas encore dit ? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos amies, mon don n'est pas une science exacte. » se défendit Trelawney sans se démonter, ayant l'habitude de ce attaques. « Mon troisième œil m'a annoncé votre visite mais sans me dire quand ni quel serait l'objet de notre conversation. J'ai juste compris que le sujet vous touche de très près et que ça allait donc être très important. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas avoir Lavande et Parvati dans les parages, elles ne l'auraient pas compris. »

Hermione se détendit même si au plus profond d'elle-même, elle trouvait absurde l'idée d'un troisième œil qui prédirait l'avenir. De toutes façons, elle n'était pas venue pour ça mais pour autre chose de plus important.

« Je vais commencer par le début. Le professeur Vector nous a demandé de rédiger un devoir sur un personnage célèbre qui porte notre prénom. Au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver un, mon prénom ne court pas dans tous les coins de rues, mais Neville a trouvé une piste. » commença Hermione.

« Le petit Londubat vous a aidé ? C'est bien gentil à lui. C'est à cause de ça que vous avez décidé de lui rendre la pareille avec mon devoir sur son horoscope et les cours de rattrapages que vous projetez de lui donner en Potions ? » demanda Trelawney en souriant. « Vous avez bien du courage. »

« Il a la volonté de réussir alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui tournerai le dos. »

« Je sais. Vous tournez autour du pot. Dites-moi franchement ce qui vous amène pour que je puisse vous aider du mieux que je peux. » fit l'enseignante avec bienveillance.

« Très bien. Neville, pour m'aider à trouver un personnage célèbre portant mon prénom, m'a conseillé de regarder du côté de la mythologie grecque. J'ai trouvé un exemple mais les informations que donnaient les livres étaient trop vagues. Peu de temps après, je me suis mise à faire des rêves très étranges sur Hermione de Spartes. » continua Hermione.

« En quoi sont-ils étranges ? »

« J'ai l'impression de les revivre en même temps comme si j'avais déjà vécu tout ça, ressenti toutes les souffrances de cette princesse grecque. C'est vraiment très …. »

« Inhabituel ? »

« Exactement. D'habitude, mes rêves ne m'impliquent pas autant sur le plan émotionnel. » expliqua Hermione.

« Vous devez vous demander si la version que vous revivez est la vraie ? » supposa Trelawney.

« Oui, je viens juste de revivre le meurtre d'Agamemnon en direct et je vous y ai même vue. Vous étiez la prophétesse Cassandre celle que personne ne croyait quand elle disait l'avenir. »

« Je crois deviner ce qui se passe, ma chérie. » Hermione fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu. « Savez-vous ce qu'est une vie antérieure ? »

« Bien sûr, mais leur existence n'a pas été prouvé. » fit Hermione sceptique.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez un esprit si terre à terre ! » fit Trelawney exaspérée. « Je me demande bien comment avez-vous réagi lorsque le hibou vous a apporté la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire en la Divination, c'est tout…. »

« C'est bien malheureux. Cassandre fait partie de mes vies antérieures. Vous voyez que même à cette époque, je n'étais pas bien considérée par les autres et que personne ne croyait en mes prédictions. Ce n'est pas impossible que vous reviviez l'une des vôtres. Certaines religions croient en la réincarnation de l'âme. A chaque cycle, la personne vit avec les mêmes proches même si parfois leurs relations évoluent avec le temps. Ainsi, parfois on peut devenir le père, le frère où le mari de quelqu'un selon les réincarnations. Autant vous allez retrouver des amis proches ou même des ennemis. »

« C'est encourageant. » marmonna Hermione pour elle-même.

Avant de partir, Trelawney lui conseilla quelques ouvrages pour consulter en cas de besoin et surtout de revenir si jamais elle avait un ennui. Elle lui conseilla aussi de faire des recherches du côté des auteurs moldus.

« Ils aiment bien faire des réécritures des mythes grecs. Ce serait une bonne piste. » fit-elle.

Hermione trouva que c'était une très bonne idée.

« Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. » lui fit Trelawney en guise d'au revoir.

« Maintenant je le sais. » répondit Hermione en souriant.

En redescendant de la trappe, Hermione vit Lavande et Parvati se précipiter vers elle et monter à leur tour l'échelle de corde. La jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de plaindre silencieusement Trelawney, condamnée à les supporter tous les jours de la semaine.

Au repas du soir, personne n'en revenait : Sybille Trelawney avait daigné descendre manger avec eux. Dumbledore fut le seul à ne pas paraître surpris et, s'approchant d'elle, lui tira galamment sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Au plus grand désespoir de Lavande, Parvati et Ginny (pour des raisons différentes, bien entendu), l'enseignante s'était assise à côté d'Hermione et toutes deux discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le repas. Trelawney ne mentionna pas une seule fois son troisième œil, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Au moment de partir ce coucher, Trelawney retint encore Hermione par le bras.

« N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Les vies antérieures sont très importantes. Il serait judicieux de prendre quelques notes sur leur déroulement. »

« J'ai commencé à le faire pour mon devoir » confirma Hermione. « Je me demande quel en a été le déclencheur. »

« Je vois deux hypothèses : soit le devoir ou alors, vos rêves sont porteurs d'un message très important, raison de plus pour y être attentif. »

« Peut-on les déclencher volontairement ? »

« Pas vraiment, les rêves sont les produits de notre inconscient, on ne peux pas le manipuler comme bon nous semble…. Bonne nuit et que Merlin vous protège. »

Les dernières paroles de l'enseignante glacèrent pendant un instant la jeune Gryffondor, comme si elle craignait un danger qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

Hermione y repensa avant de se coucher. Elle s'endormit et vit Electre venir à elle, les yeux rouges.

« Mon père est mort » expliqua-t-elle « Non, il a été assassiné … »

Elle sanglota en se jetant dans les bras de sa cousine. Celle-ci la berça en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Pleure, ça te fera du bien. » lui dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu me verras dans cet état, je te le jure. » répliqua Electre en se frottant les yeux avec rage.

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'étais dans la salle du trône avec mon père, on parlait de toi et d'Oreste. Il était très étonné de ne pas le voir. Quand je lui ai dit que Clytemnestre l'avait envoyé à la campagne, il s'est mis en colère. » commença Electre avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

« Ensuite. » l'encouragea Hermione.

« Clytemnestre est arrivé dans la salle en tremblant. Au début, je croyais qu'elle avait peur de la colère de mon père mais j'ai compris par la suite que s'était surtout la peur d'échouer. Pendant qu'elle lui parlait, Egisthe s'est glissé dans le dos de mon père et l'a lâchement poignardé. Agamemnon c'est retourné pour reconnaître son meurtrier et s'est éteint dans mes bras. » raconta Electre avec émotions.

« Agamemnon n'a pas pu se défendre ! » s'exclama Hermione étonnée.

« Il avait donné son épée à son écuyer. Egisthe ne l'aurait pas tuer, il est trop faible comparé à mon père. Dans un combat à la loyale, il serait mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de blesser Agamemnon. »

« Egisthe est un traître. »

« Egisthe et Clytemnestre n'avaient pas prévu que je serais avec Agamemnon mais ça ne les a pas empêché de le tuer. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je me suis mise à crier pour appeler les gardes à mon secours mais j'étais trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Egisthe en a profité pour inventer une histoire et a désigné un coupable, l'écuyer de mon père. J'ai tenté de dire la vérité mais personne ne m'a cru. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais folle et que je voulais me venger d'Egisthe. »

« Et l'écuyer ? »

« Il a été exécuté rapidement sa vie n'avait aucune valeur pour Egisthe. Pourquoi les dieux m'ont-ils infligé cette épreuve ? Je venais à peine de retrouver mon père et le jour même, il se fait assassiner. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça….. Mon père n'aurait jamais du mourir de cette façon. » répliqua Electre.

« Ton père était un homme valeureux. » fit Hermione pour la consoler. « Il doit être aux Champs Elysées, le paradis des héros, avec Achille. Ils doivent être heureux de pouvoir se reposer. »

« J'espère qu'Egisthe pourrira dans les flammes du Tartare avec Clytemnestre. Je veux que Hadès leur fasse endurer le mal que je suis en train de ressentir. Ils doivent être torturés, les régicides. » fit-elle sur un ton hargneux. « Ils ont peur de nous. Nous changeons officiellement d'adresse dès demain. Egisthe nous envoie dans une petite maison au nord de Mycènes pour ne plus avoir d'obstacles au pouvoir. »

« Il est puissant, il n'a pas peur de nous. Il devrait savoir que les crimes ne restent pas impunis. Les Erinyes vont le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou. »

Electre la regarda bizarrement et sortit en courant du palais. Hermione, qui avait peur pour elle, la suivit pour garder un œil sur elle. Les deux jeunes grecques se retrouvèrent sur la colline où elles avaient aperçu Agamemnon, quelques heures auparavant. Electre s'écroula à terre et poussa des hurlements terribles. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer et décida de laisser la douleur de la jeune fille s'exprimer librement. Elle se rendit compte du profond attachement qui l'unissait à son père. Se relevant avec difficulté, Electre se tourna vers la lune et lui lança ces appels déchirants.

« Oreste, viens nous sauver ! Viens venger ton sang, ton père et ton royaume. Dépêche-toi. Si tu savais à quel point nous avons besoin de toi….. »

Elle se retourna vers Hermione en lui disant faiblement qu'il fallait rentrer au palais pour éviter de se faire remarquer par Egisthe. Elles redescendirent la colline, Hermione soutenant Electre qui était trop faible pour marcher toute seule.

Le lendemain matin, comme l'avait prévu Electre, Egisthe vint les voir pour leur annoncer leur prochain départ. Clytemnestre, à ses côtés, semblait rayonner de bonheur. C'était écœurant. Les deux jeunes filles furent envoyée dans une petite habitation toute simple avec une pièce principale pour la cuisine et trois chambres minuscules. Egisthe avait demandé à Eglée, la nourrice d'Hermiones de prendre soin d'elles.

Les deux princesses furent surprises de voir à quel point la maison était petite, elle étaient tellement habituées au confort des palais. Les trois femmes tentèrent d'organiser leur nouvelle vie en rangeant les pièces.

« Quand as-tu vu Oreste pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Hermione à Electre.

« Ça va faire dix ans. Clytemnestre l'a renvoyé de la ville peu après le départ de mon père pour Troie. C'était surtout pour l'écarter du pouvoir. » lui répondit sa cousine.

« A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Tu l'as déjà vu mais tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir. Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu ne savais pas encore marcher et lui non plus. Vous avez à peu près le même âge. Je me rappelle très bien, vous ne vous êtes vus qu'une seule fois mais vous étiez complètement subjugués l'un par l'autre, j'en étais presque jalouse. » fit Electre en souriant.

Hermione était furieuse de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler de cette rencontre.

« Mesdemoiselles, » soupira Eglée en se passant la main sur son front. « Et si vous arrêtiez de parler pour venir m'aider ? On ne s'en sortira jamais, sinon. »

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent pour se prouver qu'elles ne perdaient pas espoir et aidèrent du mieux quelles purent leur nourrice. Quelque heures plus tard, la maison était plus arrangée grâce aux soins de ses habitantes.

**A SUIVRE…..**

**Avis à tous les lecteurs, si vous voulez que je vous raconte des mythes grecs, dites le moi dans les reviews et précisez bien le personnage...**


	9. Un bal très attendu

**Tout d'abord, merci à** :

**Tyto27 **: merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. J'ai déjà écrit toute la première partie de cette fic mais je n'avais pas très envie de la publier (un gros coup de blues). Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux alors je profite de cette accalmie pour publier ce que j'avais tapé. Bisous à toi.

**Diane **: merci pour ta review. En ce moment je fais un mémoire sur la famille des Atrides. Je travaille sur les pièces d'Euripide, Racine, Rotrou, etc. C'est vraiment intéressant.

**Matteic** : je réponds à ta review vu que t'avais fait l'effort de m'en écrire une (je ne suis pas si rancunière que ça, moi). Merci pour tes remarques.

**Elfie **: Oreste va bientôt arriver et la relation Hermione Trelawney n'est pas finie….

**Etoile Filante **: joli pseudo… Merci et à bientôt.

Désolée pour les fautes (s'il y en a), je vais m'améliorer, promis….

**Un bal très attendu **

Hermione se réveilla en se demandant qui était Oreste. Peut-être était-ce l'enfant qu'elle avait entraperçu en arrivant au palais : le petit garçon aux yeux noirs. Elle descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et s'installa tranquillement à côté de Ginny. La table semblait tellement silencieuse sans le rire des élèves ! Neville se rapprocha d'elles en courant.

« C'est ce soir qu'on commence le devoir de Divination. » lui rappela-t-il. « Tu as promis de m'aider pour repérer les étoiles. Qu'est-ce que je dois apporter ? »

« Ton manuel, une feuille et un crayon, ça devrait suffire. On se retrouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie, vers deux heures du matin, c'est le meilleur moment pour les observer. Dis le moi si c'est trop tard. » Demanda Hermione en voyant la mine horrifiée de son ami.

« Non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie. » Fit-il en s'éloignant vers sa place.

« N'exagère pas. » répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

La sorcière se tourna vers sa meilleure amie en étouffant un léger bâillement. En face d'elle, Rogue la détaillait du regard en souriant de toutes ses 'magnifiques dents'. Ginny demanda à Hermione si elle avait passé une bonne nuit. Cette dernière répondit à peine, ne voulant pas parler de sa vie privée devant les professeurs. Elle se servit des céréales et posa un énorme livre contre son bol en le feuilletant distraitement, cherchant pour la énième fois des informations sur Oreste. Hermione ne voyait plus Rogue tellement le bouquin était grand. Le professeur prit le livre et le posa de son côté, le mettant hors de portée de la jeune fille.

« Je sais que vous travaillez dur mais il faut se reposer de temps en temps. » puis regardant le titre de l'ouvrage. « Ah ! La famille des Atrides, la mythologie grecque. Quel sujet passionnant ! » S'exclama-t-il. (**A/N** : tu m'étonnes !)

« Ils étaient tous givrés ! » fit Ginny sans lever les yeux de son bol. « Ils s'entretuaient entre eux pour un rien. Tu m'as volé ma femme alors je massacre tes enfants pour me venger. J'ai jamais vu un truc aussi compliqué. Rien que la généalogie des Atrides, c'est à vous donner le tournis (**A/N** : et je sais de quoi je parle !) »

« Pour bien comprendre cette histoire, » répliqua Rogue ironique, « il faut avoir un minimum de cervelle. Comme vous n'en avez pas, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne compreniez guère les subtilités de ce mythe. J'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas. »

Il s'adressait maintenant à Hermione qui rougit d'embarras pour Ginny.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette famille, voir d'où venait la malédiction. » répondit Hermione en regardant le livre une nouvelle fois.

« Voilà qui me rassure. » répondit Rogue. « Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous l'expliquer en détails. J'en sais beaucoup plus que certains livres. » Se vanta le professeur.

Hermione faillit lui répondre de travers pour venger Ginny mais l'arrivée des hiboux l'en empêcha. Heureusement pour elle. Deux oiseaux s'approchèrent en lui tendant le courrier du jour. Il y avait une lettre de Viktor, qu'elle fourra rapidement dans sa poche, ne voulant pas la lire devant le monde, et la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione feuilleta distraitement le journal au hasard. Pas de nouvelles sérieuses pour l'instant, Voldemort se faisait discret. Peut-être qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, avec lui on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Hermione remarqua alors quelque chose.

« Tiens, Rita Skeeter s'est remis à écrire des articles. Voyons ce qu'elle dit de beau… »

Elle tenait selon elle un scoop de taille. Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. D'abord, elle lut l'article sans vraiment y faire attention puis soudain tout devint clair.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » lâcha-t-elle si fort que tout le mode sursauta.

Ginny et Rogue s'inquiétèrent immédiatement de la voir si pâle. La rouquine se pencha sur son épaule pour lire l'article et ouvrit de gros yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il commençait par le titre évocateur :

**_Une noce chez Gargantua_**

_Rubeus Hagrid,' professeur' de Soins aux créatures magiques (alors qu'il n'a aucun diplôme sois dit en passant) a enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. En effet, 'l'enseignant' a rencontré Mme Olympe Maxime pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Après s'être déclaré mutuellement leur flamme (n'ayons pas peur d'employer les grands mots) et après avoir passé les vacances d'été ensemble, ils se seraient séparés sans raison. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Hagrid n'était peut-être pas à la hauteur. Après une absence d'une année et profitant d'une visite de la directrice de Beauxbatons, le demi géant aurait demandé la main de sa dulcinée pendant un petit déjeuner à Poudlard devant les élèves et les professeurs choqués. _

_Selon une source sûre, il aurait bénéficié d'une aide extérieur, étant incapable d'aligner trois mots en temps normal. Heureusement que les vacances étaient largement entamées donc peu d'élèves ont assisté à cette scène pathétique. Rappelons au lecteur que Hagrid est très instable et couve une passion pour les bêtes féroces ce qui lui avait valu un renvoi définitif de l'école. Le vieil ahuri d'un autre âge, qui a pour nom Dumbledore, habitué à employer des enseignants 'hors normes' (rappelez-vous de l'histoire du loup garou…), n'a fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il semblerait qu'il soutienne son ancien élève à fond. Nous ne savons pas où le couple doit emménager mais par nature, les françaises sont assez 'loufoques' pour désigner des personnes 'de taille' pour des places 'de très grande importance'._

_Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, très cher lecteur, j'ai fait un rapide calcul, vu que je suis la seule à me poser la question sur les risques éventuels qu'engendrerait un couple si…..XXL. Suivez avec moi ce raisonnement très simple : ½ géant + ½ géante 1 géant, non ? Cette profonde réflexion m'amène à me poser les questions suivantes : sommes-nous en danger ? Quelles seront les retombées d'une union pareille? Rappelez-vous des ravages que peut causer un géant en colère. Cette histoire donne à réfléchir. _

_ Le sorcier Pantagruel Taller, spécialiste de question affirmait (il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça) que la race des géants s'éteignait mais aujourd'hui, est-ce vraiment le cas ? J'attends vos témoignages, vos commentaires._

_Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter, toujours prête à vous dévoiler la stricte vérité vraie._

Ginny poussa un cri de surprise en lisant l'article. Hermione, toute pâle, n'entendit pas Rogue lui demander ce qui se passait. De la surprise, elle passa brusquement à la colère noire en se rappelant que Malfoy avait ricané pendant la déclaration. Il avait donc tout cafté.

«Le fumier ! » s'exclama tout haut Hermione. « Il va me le payer très cher. Comment a-t-il osé ! Je vais le tuer…»

Son regard était devenu froid, même Rogue eut un geste de recul, n'ayant jamais vu cette facette de la sorcière. Ruminant sa vengeance, elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant vers la chambre du préfet. Ginny, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise la rattrapa.

«Tu crois que c'est lui ?» demanda-t-elle se rappelant du comportement du Serpentard.

Hermione ne répondit rien, n'ayant pas même pas remarqué sa présence. Sans frapper, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand. La lumière du jour envahit la pièce et réveilla Drago qui grogna sous ses couvertures. Hermione, exaspérée se précipita vers lui et les lui arracha. Le Serpentard, en boxer, jura. Contrairement à Hermione qui ne réagit pas, Ginny rougit comme une tomate en voyant la tenue du préfet et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son torse musclé. La rouquine redescendit sur terre à regret en se rappelant à qui elle avait à faire. La préfète, sans se démonter, prit Drago par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier. La tête du jeune garçon se balançait dans tous les sens ce qui le réveilla pour de bon. Il tenta de se dégager sans y arriver. La colère décuplait les forces d'Hermione.

Drago se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Hermione continua à s'acharner sur lui en lui criant aux oreilles.

«Sale petit merdeux ! Tu ne pouvais pas la fermer ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi, tu sautes sur toutes les occasions pour faire le mal autour de toi. Tu n'as donc pas honte ? Ah oui, j'oublie que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es à Serpentard. Tu n'as aucun sens de l'honneur ni de compassion. »

«T'as raison, j'en ai jamais eu. J'ai oublié de le commander au père noël cette année. » Répliqua sèchement Drago. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma pauvre fille. » continua-t-il en commençant sérieusement à avoir le mal de mer. « Alors arrête ça ! »

Ginny qui avait pitié de lui, posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie pour la calmer. Celle-ci sursauta violemment puis se détendit en apercevant la rouquine. Perdue dans sa colère, elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarquée. Le soupir de soulagement de Drago la fit se retourner vers lui. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment fini avec lui.

« Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! » s'exclama-t-elle en colère. «Je sais que t'aimes pas Hagrid mais raconter ce qui s'est passé hier à Skeeter, il fallait vraiment le faire. L'article déforme complètement la vérité, c'est monstrueux. Pour une fois qu'il se sentait heureux…. Si tu l'avais vu…. Bien sûr, tu ne vois pas le bonheur des autres, ce qui compte, c'est le tiens. Egoïste ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! » se défendit vaillamment Drago. « Fais voir l'article. »

Hermione le lui balança à la figure. Le Serpentard le lut et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il s'arrêta net devant le regard noir de la Gryffondor et comprit que ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Elle lui arracha l'article des mains en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu parles. » finit-elle par dire. « Ne me fait pas croire que c'est pas toi. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as fait le même coup à Harry en quatrième année. Tu as donné des informations à Skeeter rien que pour le démolir. T'as pu faire pareil vu qu'elle s'est remise à écrire. Combien t'a-t-elle payé cette fois-ci ? J'espère que tu as eu une prime de risque …. » Elle semblait vraiment écœurée.

« Je te jure que je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle depuis qu'elle a publié l'histoire officielle de ton pote l'année dernière. D'accord, ça crève les yeux, Hagrid et moi, c'est pas le grand amour mais c'est pas pareil qu'avec Potter. J'adore dire des méchancetés sur les autres (c'est pas ma faute si j'y arrive si bien) mais je n'aurai pas permis qu'une autre personne le fasse à ma place. Hagrid est MA victime. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le descendre. » Expliqua Drago. « T'es convaincue ? »

Hermione écoutait abasourdie, se demandant s'il fallait le croire ou non. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit pour la première fois une lueur de sincérité dans son regard, ce qui la secoua. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Gênée d'avoir tout de suite pensé à l'accuser alors qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve, Hermione ne savait plus comment se sortir de ce guêpier. Elle décida de lui mettre une gifle pour la forme, ce qui lui rappela de bons souvenirs de troisième année et sortit prendre l'air, Ginny toujours sur ses talons. Drago resta seul et se frottant la joue (une marque rouge commençait à se former, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte), il se demanda s'il avait bien mérité. Pensivement, il se mit à la fenêtre après s'être passé une robe de chambre et contempla le jardin. Les deux jeunes sorcières s'étaient installées sur un banc en bois. Hermione semblait morose. Ginny lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a menti ? » La rouquine leva les yeux vers le château et vit le Serpentard qui s'enleva rapidement de la fenêtre. Hermione qui l'avait aussi aperçu, haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit sincèrement Hermione. « Je pense pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il était sincère mais on ne sait jamais avec lui…. »

« Comment aurait-elle pu tout savoir si ce n'est pas lui ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle a dû reprendre sa forme d'Animagus pour tout cafarder sans se faire remarquer. » répliqua Hermione sur un ton amer. « Je pensais avoir été claire la première fois, c'est illégal d'espionner les gens pour leur soutirer des informations. J'imagine bien dans quel état doit se trouver Hagrid. Ça a dû l'anéantir. »

« C'est quelqu'un de fort, » avança Ginny. « Il va s'en sortir. »

« Non, il prend toutes les remarques à la lettre. Tu te rappelles quand Skeeter l'avait descendu dans un article ? Il se terrait dans sa cabane pour ne pas affronter le regard des autres. »

« Ça promet pour la suite. »

Hermione se rappela soudain de la lettre envoyée par Viktor Krum. La jeune sorcière la lut puis la tendit à Ginny avec une grimace de déception. La rouquine comprit pourquoi.

« Il m'a écrit que personne n'habite à l'adresse que je lui ai indiqué. C'est un entrepôt abandonné depuis des années. »

« Il va faire des recherches plus approfondies sur les anciens propriétaires. Dès qu'il trouvera, il nous avertira. T'as vu, il aimerait te revoir. Tu lui as sacrément tapé dans l'œil, on dirait. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? »

« Il me le dit pas précisément. Viktor joue toujours au Quidditch, mais ce n'est pas son vrai travail. Il ne m'en dit pas plus. C'est le sorcier le plus secret que j'ai jamais connu. »

Pendant la journée, Ginny essaya de dérider Hermione mais sans succès. Avec toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles, elle n'avait pas envie de rire.

Le soir même, Dumbledore avait organisé, comme promis, une soirée à thème. Pour l'occasion, les élèves étaient invités à s'habiller d'une manière plus recherchée que d'habitude. Ginny et Hermione se préparèrent ensemble en s'aidant mutuellement. La plus âgée avait une robe bleue glacier à fines bretelles tandis que l'autre en portait une verte à manches courtes. Hermione avait réussi à discipliner ses longs cheveux qu'elle laissa pendre librement dans son dos. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la mademoiselle je sais tout que tout le monde connaissait.

En descendant, les deux Gryffondors virent Hagrid et Olympe qui se tenaient amoureusement par la main. Les deux géants les complimentèrent sur leur tenue. Hermione semblait soulagée de voir Hagrid et lui parla de l'article en lui demandant si ce n'était pas trop dur. Il la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ça ne sera pas la dernière. J'aurais voulu qu'Olympe n'y soit pas mêlé. » Fit-il en regardant son amie d'un air coupable.

« Je t'ai déjeu dit que qu'on on eume, il faut tout peurteuger…. » Répondit Olympe. « Merci Heurmion pour ces encouragements. »

Hermione grimaça en voyant que son prénom était si écorché. Cela la fit repenser à Graup et à sa façon particulière de l'appeler ('Hermy') et à Viktor qui disait 'Herrmioneu'. Ginny sourit devant sa tête. Hagrid qui n'avait rien remarqué poursuivit.

« Je me rappelle qu'une jeune fille m'a secoué la première fois pour me faire réagir et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Le plus important pour moi est d'être avec celle que j'aime et peut importe ce que disent les autres. Ce n'est pas Skeeter qui fera la loi. » Conclut-il sur un ton farouche.

Cela fit sourire les trois autres. Olympe, ravie par ce discours, entraîna son futur mari à l'autre bout de la table car le festin allait bientôt commencer. Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent à leurs places et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin un sourire ! » s'exclama-t-elle enchantée. « J'en avais marre de cette soupe à la grimace que tu me faisais depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi étiez vous triste ? » demanda Vautrin doucement.

« J'avais de la peine pour Hagrid, il ne méritait pas ça. » répondit Hermione franchement.

« C'est vrai que Skeeter ne l'a pas raté. » gloussa le professeur de potions pour s'arrêter instantanément devant le regard noir des deux élèves. « Il vaut mieux prendre ça à la rigolade. » se justifia-t-il à la hâte. « Qui oserait lire les torchons qu'elle balance sur le compte des autres ! Pas moi, en tout cas. »

Trelawney s'avança brusquement vers eux, elle avait quelque chose de très important à dire à Hermione.

« Je voulais vous prévenir que votre séance d'astronomie avec Neville vient d'être annulé. La météo n'est pas clémente : les étoiles sont cachées par les nuages. Il va falloir reporter. » Déclara-t-elle d'une traite sans respirer.

« Mer…. »

« Comment l'avez vous vu ? » demanda Vautrin avec un rire méprisant en coupant la parole à Hermione. « C'est votre quatrième, oups, troisième œil qui vous l'a soufflé ? Quelle blague ! »

« J'ai vu les nuages depuis ma fenêtre, figurez vous, espèce de malotru ! » s'exclama Trelawney indignée.

Vautrin éclata bruyamment de rire sous le regard furieux de Trelawney qui partit la tête haute, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent amusées par la situation. Dumbledore, qui avait tout observé de loin, ne put s'empêcher d'en rire à son tour.

Tout à coup, Ginny donna un léger coup de coude à Hermione qui s'arrêta de rire en regardant dans la direction que la rouquine désignait. Drago et Rogue venaient juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard avait un smoking plutôt élégant mais avait toujours une légère marque violette à la joue, là où Hermione l'avait giflé. Se sentant un peu coupable de l'avoir frappé si fort, elle rougit. Les deux hommes parlaient à voix basses et la Gryffondor vit que Rogue semblait insistant alors que Drago hochait négativement la tête avec force. Ginny la regarda, aussi étonnée qu'elle, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait comploter. Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur un bref regard de Dumbledore, légèrement impatienté, voulant commencer à tout prix son discours. Rogue regagna sa place sans rien dire et du mettre un certain temps avant de reconnaître Hermione. Elle avait tellement changé. La voix de Vautrin le tira malgré lui de ses rêveries. Il ne put que le maudire en silence pour l'avoir dérangé.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Malfoy ? » demanda l'enseignant en ricanant. « Cette couleur lui va à merveille. »

« Il n'a rien voulu me dire. » répliqua Rogue agacé. « Mais je crois savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé et pourquoi il ne veut pas m'en parler. » continua-t-il en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cette histoire ne la concernait pas. Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Minerva se leva, comme d'habitude, et tapota son verre avec un couteau pour réclamer le silence. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Dumbledore qui se leva à son tour pour commencer son discours.

« Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire encore une fois à quel point je suis heureux de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en votre compagnie. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus convivial de consacrer cette soirée en l'honneur des moldus en général. Très peu de sorciers de sang pur connaissent ce milieu. » Son regard s'arrêta sur Drago qui n'eut aucune réaction. « C'est l'occasion idéale pour faire découvrir ce monde qui ne manque pas de magie. Je dédie cette petite fête à Hagrid et à son prochain mariage avec la délicieuse Mme Olympe Maxime. » Dumbledore sourit devant la mine réjouie de l'enseignant. « Que le festin commence ! »

Sur ces mots, une vaisselle en porcelaine, décorée par des motifs bleus, apparut sur la table sous le regard émerveillé des participants. Hagrid vit avec nostalgie que les motifs représentaient des dragons cracheurs de feu. Ginny quant à elle, s'aperçut qu'une paire de baguette avait été distribuée à tout le monde et que c'était les seuls couverts disponibles pour manger les plats disposés devant eux. Hermione reconnut dés le premier coup d'œil du riz cantonais, des nems, des bouchons et autres spécialité asiatiques. Les elfes de maison les avaient bien gâtés. Ginny demanda en riant à quoi servaient les baguettes.

« On va ensorceler la nourriture avec ? » demanda-t-elle, pendant que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel en marmonnant pour lui-même, qu'elle était vraiment stupide. Personne ne l'écouta.

« Non. » expliqua Hermione en souriant. « On va manger avec. »

Avec beaucoup de patience, elle s'empara de ses baguettes et montra à la rouquine comment il fallait s'y prendre. Cette dernière avait une longue pratique derrière elle, allant souvent au restaurant chinois avec ses parents. Après quelques essais ratés, Ginny commença à maîtriser la technique. Vautrin avait lui aussi beaucoup de problèmes, à chaque fois qu'il prenait du riz avec les baguettes, la moitié des grains retombait dans le bol, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Il s'arrêta tout net en montrant Rogue du doigt.

« Je vais faire pareil. »

Levant la baguette sous le regard agacé de son 'collègue', il fit apparaître une fourchette qu'il plongea joyeusement dans son riz.

« Ils ne sont pas patients. » pensa Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle les traita de tricheurs en riant et leur montra qu'avec un peu plus de volonté, ils y seraient parvenus comme Ginny. Piqué au vif, Rogue la mit au défi de lui apprendre à se servir des baguettes, ne pensant pas vraiment que la sorcière le prendrait au mot. Sans rien dire, elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et s'assit près de lui comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, je vais vous montrer une bonne fois pour toutes comment faire. » fit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione montra comment tenir les baguettes mais Rogue, maladroit n'arrivait toujours pas à l'imiter correctement. Vautrin explosa de rire en le voyant en difficultés. Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier et allait reprendre la fourchette mais Hermione ne le laissa pas faire. Tout doucement, elle lui prit la main et positionna correctement la paire de baguette entre ses doigts puis guida le tout vers le petit bol. Il se laissa faire en se disant seulement à quel point ses mains étaient douces. Dés que Rogue réussit à s'en servir, Hermione regagna sa place en lui lançant un regard triomphant. Severus regretta presque d'avoir appris si vite.

Après le repas, Dumbledore se leva une fois de plus pour annoncer la suite du programme.

« Maintenant, nous allons nous amuser en dansant. Je n'ai pas fait appel à un groupe de sorcier mais j'ai réussi à vous dénicher des morceaux moldus. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Maintenant, j'invite Hagrid et Olympe à ouvrir le bal. »

Les deux géants se mirent à rougir en commençant à déambuler sur la piste de danse. Une musique douce se mit à retentir. Vautrin se pencha vers Hermione en lui demandant si elle savait danser.

« Je me débrouille. » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Elle était la cavalière d'un des champions pendant la coupe des trois sorcier. » renchérit Ginny. « Elle s'en est bien sortie. »

« Ah bon ! » S'étonna Rogue. « Vous deviez être avec Potter. »

« Elle était avec Viktor Krum. » déclara Ginny sur un ton important. »

« Vous avez dansé avec LE Viktor Krum ! » s'exclama Vautrin étonné. « Toutes mes félicitations. Ce jeune homme a l'air aussi aimable qu'un gardien d'Azkaban mais toutes les filles se l'arrachent, je me demande bien pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi bête quand il danse que quand il marche (**A/N** : merci Marcel Pagnol) ? Sans blagues, il devrait passer sa vie sur un balai, c'est là qu'il est le meilleur. Quelqu'un devrait le lui dire, pourquoi pas vous, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Ils explosèrent tous les trois de rire, pendant que Hermione haussait les épaules sans rien répondre. Rogue se calma en se rappelant de la cavalière de Krum. Il n'avait pas reconnu Hermione et avait même trouvé qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Il avait pensé que c'était une élève de Drumstrang.

« Etes-vous sortis ensemble ? » demanda Vautrin avec curiosité. « Beaucoup de filles aimeraient être avec lui, vous savez, la célébrité joue beaucoup sur les relations. »

« Non, nous étions bons amis. »

« Avez-vous des contacts avec lui ? »

« On s'écrit de temps en temps. » répondit Hermione.

Une chanson douce commença. La jeune sorcière la connaissait bien. Vautrin se leva et se dirigea vers elle. S'approchant de la Gryffondor, il lui tendit une main amicale en lui demandant d'une voix suave.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ? Je suis votre professeur et je voudrais savoir comment vous vous débrouillez sur la piste. »

Hermione rougit brusquement et ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Ginny lui lança un bon coup de coude dans les côtes en lui disant.

« Vas-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. « Amuse-toi un peu pour une fois. Arrête de penser aux autres. »

Hermione, un peu agacée, prit la main tendue de Vautrin qui l'emmena sur la piste. D'autres couples les rejoignirent dont Olympe et Hagrid. Dés les premières notes, il la prit par la taille et par la main. Hermione se laissa guider au rythme langoureux de la musique.

_Je tourne en rond_

_Tu sais que quelque fois je me sens seule et perdue_

_Est-ce que tu me reviendras_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Tu sais que quelque fois je me sens loin de toi_

_Dis est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi_

_Je tourne en rond_

Vautrin se mit à rire en secouant la tête. Intriguée, Hermione lui demanda pourquoi il était de si bonne humeur.

« Ces moldus ne savent plus quoi inventer. La chanteuse dit 'je tourne en rond', mais nous aussi…. Je sais, c'est un peu stupide, mais il fallait que je le dise. » Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit poliment pour ne pas le vexer.

_Sur la Terre entière je me sens abandonnée_

_Dis est-ce que tout ça va changer_

_Je tourne en rond_

_Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux_

_Moi qui ne sais qu'être deux_

_Je tourne en rond sans toi_

_Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi_

_Je tourne en rond sans toi_

_Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi_

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu longuet. » continua Vautrin en souriant. « On s'ennuie comme des rats morts. »

« C'est normal, c'est un slow. » fit Hermione en souriant.

_Et j'ai tant besoin de toi_

_Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix_

_Je veux tomber dans tes bras_

_Je voudrais marcher dans tes bras_

_On invente les règles du jeu_

_Quand on est tous les deux_

_Ensemble nous irons au bout du chemin_

_Je tiendrai dans ton ombre si tu me prends la main_

_Retiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnière_

_Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de toi_

_Si demain commençait ce soir_

Le rythme s'était considérablement accéléré. Vautrin montra sa joie en faisant tourner plusieurs fois Hermione sur elle-même. La chanson redevint lente et l'enseignant se calma enfin. Hermione murmura les paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

_Il était une fois une femme amoureuse_

_Peut-être un petit peu trop rêveuse_

_Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur_

_Regarde-moi droit dans le cœur._

Sa mère adorait cette chanson. Un autre slow redémarrait et comme Hermione faisait mine de se rasseoir, Vautrin l'en empêcha en improvisant une excuse lamentable.

« Je vous réquisitionne encore pour celle-là, je n'ai pas encore assez bien jugé votre talent en danse et je n'aimerais pas me faire une mauvaise opinion de vous. Vous m'en voudriez à mort ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord » répondit Hermione gagnée par le fou rire contagieux de Vautrin. « Mais ce sera la dernière, après tout le monde me le reprochera, sans citer de noms. »

En effet, Lavande et Parvati regardaient Hermione comme si elle avait la peste. Elles se demandaient sans doute ce que Vautrin pouvait bien lui trouver. A table, Rogue broyait du noir en se disant qu'il aurait du l'inviter à danser. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction. Il savait à présent qu'elle aurait accepté.

« J'ai terni votre réputation à jamais, Mlle Granger. J'en suis désolé. » Fit sérieusement Vautrin. « Puis-je faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me moque de l'opinion des autres. »

« Surtout celle de Mlles Brown et Patil. »

« En particulier. »

« On dirait qu'elles vont vous haïr jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Je me demande bien pourquoi ? » Répliqua innocemment Vautrin.

« Ça ne fait rien. Ginny est la seule amie que j'ai ici alors ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. » Répondit Hermione sur un ton neutre.

« Changeons de sujet, ça vaudra mieux. » fit Vautrin en voyant le mine sombre de la jeune fille. « Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous voir demain matin pour discuter des potions que vous allez choisir pour Neville. Je pourrais vous donner une idée que je viens d'avoir. J'ai trouvé une recette dans un livre, ça va vous plaire, j'en suis sûre. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Vous le saurez demain, soyez patiente. » répondit Vautrin en riant devant l'impatience de son élève. « J'ai aussi deux trois conseils à vous donner, non pas que vous dansez mal, c'est tout le contraire, c'est pour que votre niveau s'améliore. Regardez bien votre partenaire dans les yeux. » Déclara-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton pour l'élever vers lui. « Il faut qu'il y ait un véritable échange sinon, il n'y a aucune magie. L'autre chose mais n'a rien à voir avec la danse mais je crois que le professeur Lupin à un peu le cafard, ce soir. Ce serait bien de le distraire en l'invitant à danser. Il est trop timide pour le faire lui-même. Surtout ne dansez pas avec Rogue, il est très mauvais, pire que Krum. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que de simples suggestions. »

« Comment le savez-vous pour le professeur Rogue ? Vous avez déjà dansé avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Je le vois à sa démarche….. Non, en fait j'ai dit ça au hasard. »

La fin de la chanson approchait et quelqu'un frappa doucement sur l'épaule de Vautrin. C'était Minerva qui voulait danser avec lui. Hermione céda son cavalier de bonne grâce et partit inviter Remus. Le loup garou était très content. Ginny qui dansait pour la énième fois avec Neville lui fit un petit signe de la main en la taquinant.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, t'as invité presque tous les profs. »

« Pas tous. » murmura Hermione en souriant.

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers Rogue d'un pas ferme et l'entraîna sur la piste sans lui demander son avis. Ginny et Neville la regardèrent horrifiés, ne la reconnaissant plus du tout. Mais la Gryffondor s'en fichait pas mal. Mettant les conseils de Vautrin en pratique, elle regarda son cavalier dans les yeux et en eut presque le souffle coupé.

« Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Rogue. » pensa-t-elle.

Il avait une lueur bienveillante dans le regard, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel, cela la faisait frissonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait ce moment. Se rapprochant au maximum, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma doucement les yeux ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard. La chanson prit fin trop rapidement à son goût et les deux sorciers se rassirent à regret. La soirée se termina dans le calme et tout le monde partit se coucher la tête pleine de bons souvenirs.

_Si demain, Bonnie Tyler et Kareen Antonn_

A suivre…..


End file.
